The Heir of Slytherin
by Crystalxcx
Summary: (Riddle Era) Gloria Sylvester wasn't an ordinary girl before she met him. She was smart, pretty and apart of a very noble family. And she was the first female to ever get invited to Slug-Club. Pretty cool, right? Well, she wasn't so extraordinary when she was swayed by Tom Riddle's charms, just like everyone else. (Not that good with summary's) Hiatus!
1. The Perfect Prefect

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Crystalxcx here :) The first order of business is to just say thank you to anyone who decided to click on this story! I'm not really sure, there probably are or there probably aren't but, I haven't seen too many stories like my own. There's a substantial amount of Voldemort's x OC's out there, but none like what I plan to do with my story. <strong>

**This story takes place during the Tom Riddle era (1940s-ish) and it basically goes through the times of his earlier life (clearly). The story is narrated and about the experiences of my OC Gloria Sylvester, a Pureblood from House Slytherin. **

**First off, please look at my Genre's. I want this to be as realistic as possible and also as close to the original story as possible. But because it's my fanfiction, something's will be a tad bit different! The genre's include Tragedy (yes, this will be a tragic story by the end), Romance ( yes, I went there. There will be a very problematic romances in this but they will be realistic!), Friendship/Family (this plays a huge part of story for almost every character).**

* * *

><p><em>You're no good for me<em>

_Baby you're no good for me  
>You're no good for me<br>But baby I want you, I want..._

_Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City  
>Never was there ever a girl so pretty<br>Do you think we'll be in love forever?  
>Do you think we'll be in love?<em>

_Baby put on heart shaped sunglasses  
>Cause we gonna take a ride<br>I'm not gonna listen to what the past says  
>I've been waiting up all night<em>

_Take another drag turn me to ashes_  
><em>Ready for another lie?<em>  
><em>Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is<em>  
><em>Say it's gonna be alright...<em>

_- Diet Mountain Dew (Demo) by Lana Del Rey_

Chapter 1: The Perfect Prefect

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was wondering, Ms. Sylvester, if you would join me and few other for a little get together Friday night. You'd be the first girl to be invited to one of my get together, you should feel very honored. Which is also why I'm not taking no for an answer!"

That five was days ago. Professor Slughorn, we all know about the Slug-Club and we all know that it's a way for you flaunt your favorites, which up until know, has been nothing but males. That was, until me. Yes, I should feel honored about being the first that he's ever invited to be apart of Slug-Club, but then I'd be the only girl. And the only people he ever invited were Slytherins and I new all the guys he invited. I mean, I'm Slytherin myself, but still! I know the guys he invited and I would rather not be locked in a room with the likes of them!

I was going to kindly decline his offer until Lucrezia opened her mouth and said, "She'll be there!"

I didn't think I had ever glared this hard at my bestfriend before. I mean, I glared at Morgana often, but not Lucrezia. Atleast not to her face. But like I said, that was five days ago. Now, I was currently standing outside of the club room and I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door. First of all, I was late! Like really, it wasn't my fault my Lucrezia decided I needed to "amp" up my clothes. I replaced my school uniform for a silk light green blouse that "made my bright green eyes pop", and black high waist skirt that "showed off my wonderful and petite figure." The skirt reached just below my knees, and was a bit shorter than what I typically went for but at least the colors were simple. I couldn't believe half the things Lucrezia wanted me to wear!

Like seriously, did she think I was a toy do-

"Gloria?"

My head snapped up and I turned toward the source to see the one and only person I sure as Hell didn't want to see.

I nodded in greeting towards the tall, dark and handsome Prefect of House Slytherin. Tom Riddle. The guy that haunts my day dreams in some classes, as well as the hearts of other young ladies in our house. But honestly, it was purely for his looks.

I had spoken to Tom before; they were small conversations about school, or a class or a teacher. Nothing really profound. Nothing special. Tom had the looks of a god (which may seem like an exaggeration, and it might be, but he is seriously one of the hottest- if not _the_ hottest guy in Slytherin). But honestly, that's as far as my crush goes for the guy. Why? It's simple.

He's too damned perfect!

He's smart, an exceptional wizard, everyone likes him, top marks, _and_ not to mention he's a Prefect.

"What are you doing here? It's getting late, not many students are out this close to curfew." He said, striding his way over to me.

I nodded again, "Yes, well, not many students have an excuse to be out."

He raised his brow in silent inquiry, "Oh?"

"Actually, I'm here for Professor Slughorn's, er, 'get-together'"

Tom's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and walked pass me, opening the club room door. He turned to me and smiled- no, smirked- at me, "After you."

I fought to keep my face neutral and walked inside of the room. Standing around were people that recognized fairly well, all of them being in Slytherin. Some were older, some were younger. But all were a part of Tom Riddle's Gang. There was Vincent Rosier, he was younger than me by a year but he got around. A lot. One of his targets was Lucrezia, which I was so glad that she actually had standards. Then there was Mulciber who was actually a year older than me. One thing that I always remembered about Mulciber was that he was really, and I mean_ really_, good with Charms. Specifically Hexes.

Then there were two idiots who stood beside each other and grinned at me mischievousness. First, let's talk about Alexander Avery. Smart kid, talented, a year younger than me, the brains behind every prank. And not to mention he had a crush on my roommate, Sarah . It's actually quite disgusting and, especially, irritating to always have this guy coming up to you and asking you about her. Plus, he was blond. Me and Sarah aren't close, in fact, the girl annoys me a bit. Especially since she's been showing me up in _everything_ since first year. She even became Prefect along with a certain Riddle standing next to me! But one thing we could both agree on was that we were not attracted to blond. I don't know why, but dark hair has always appealed to me more.

Then you have Robert Lestrange. He had dark hair alright. It was so dark that the only times you could even tell it was brown was if some really bright light were to hit it. Now he has to be the most annoying, most aggravating, cutest_ toebag_ I have_ ever_ laid my eyes on!

He walked right up to me and smirked with a drink in his hand. Hopefully it wasn't alcohol, "No need to stare."

_Ugh, oh how I'm going to smack that smirk off your face!_ "Who's staring?"

"You are."

"That's interesting considering you're not exactly easy on the eyes,"

He grinned and leaned over me. He clearly has never heard of personal space! "Then maybe you should stop straining your eyes,"

I feigned a polite smile, "Gladly." I side stepped him and pretended not to notice the stares that some people were giving me.

"Miss Sylvester! Glad you could make it."

I turned towards Professor Slughorn and smiled up at him as he patted me on the back, "I wouldn't miss it."

Professor Slughorn chuckled and smiled at everyone, "Now that everyone is here, we can began."

I wanted to ask_ begin what, exactly? _I actually had no idea what the Slug-Club does really. And being here is honestly making me slightly nauseous and I'll continue to be that if everyone keeps casting glances towards me!

I sat down a table next to Professor Slughorn and on the other side of me was Rob. The Professor sat at the head of table, while at the foot of the table sat Tom Riddle. Like he's actually some authority figure. I almost rolled my eyes at him.

He sat there perfectly, still as a statue. He wore a polite, neutral face. He was like a perfect Prefect. Your typical model student was Tom Riddle.

"Avery, Lestrange, I expect those essays to be on my desk by tomorrow morning." I smirked slightly and turned to see Rob who was scowling at the cup in his hand. I wonder what he did- "Rosier, did you know that Miss Sylvester's uncle is the Minister of Magic."

My eyes widened, "Professor!"

Slughorn simply laughed and I took a deep breath before turning my head to Rosier who eyed me with interest, "Your uncle is Minister Metis? The minister that was once in Ravenclaw?"

I kept my face relaxed, but this is exactly the reason why I don't tell people this, "Yes."

"I thought the Minister had a brother." Avery added, making me want to slap him even more.

"Well, my mother is a Sylvester and she was very adamant about keeping her maiden name. So she made my father change his."

Slughorn nodded, "Yes, the Sylvester's are quite the noble Slytherin family. Your father was placed into Slytherin, am I right?" I nodded and he continued, "Must be something to be born into a pureblood family and you're the only one placed into a House that one's family doesn't typically get placed into."

_Prat._ "Yes, I imagine it was very hard for my father. But my father showed no resentment to being placed in Slytherin."

"Understandable. We're the best House, after all." Mulciber declared.

"So does that make you and Raven Metis cousins?" Ah, I was waiting on someone to put together the connection. And it had to be Riddle.

I turned towards him and nodded, "It does."

"No wonder you two are so friendly," Rob pats my back- and hard, I may add!- and smirks on the side of me.

"Noble blood on both sides of your family. And to think Mrs. Sylvester would be so bold as to tell her husband that he was going to change his name. Ha!" I turned to Slughorn and fought to keep from running out the room, or even glaring at him! This is why I was here! I was here so that Professor Slughorn could get more influence within the Ministry, as well as one of the most noble families!

From my peripheral, I saw Tom staring at me with a very amused look.

* * *

><p>The dinner party ended finally and I couldn't have been any more thankful. I mean, it was sort of fun. I learned a couple things that I didn't know before, like Rosier wanting to become the Minister of Magic some day. I kind of burst his "Purebloodist" ideology when I told him that he was going to have to associate with Muggles. At least the Prime Minister. Also, Rob really needs to stop eating other people's share of food before he ends up a old, drunken fat. At least Alex didn't ask anything incriminating. Or agitating.<p>

But the one thing that really got me kind of interested was Tom staring at me a couple of times. I didn't really make eye contact with that (did I mention he had dark eyes that made me feel like a black hole was in the room?) but I could tell from my peripheral that he was looking.

As I was walking back to the common, I suddenly felt that someone was near, so when I turned my head i got an unwanted companion. Wonderful.

"So, how did you like the party?" Tom asked staring straight ahead.

"It was alright." I said simply, casting my gaze downward.

I could feel him watching me, "So why don't you like talking about your family?"

My shot up and turned towards him, "Excuse me?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "You have a good poker face. But it's not good enough. You have very honest eyes."

"And your don't?" He didn't say anything to that, which honestly made me wonder about our model student. "To answer your question, I don't like people knowing about my father's side of the family because while I am a pureblood from two powerful families, one of them is known for always being sorted into Ravenclaw. People start to look at you differently."

Ugh, why was I telling him this? It's none of his business, Gloria!

"But I'm not ashamed of my heritage."

Tom nodded, "And you shouldn't be. At least you know where you come from."

I frowned at that, "You're an orphan?" When he didn't answer, I looked forward and took a deep breath, "I don't know anyone by the last name Riddle besides you but, I imagine you'll find something in the Trophy room."

Tom raised a brow at me, "And how do you know about the Trophy?"

"I'm guessing you didn't think about that now did you?"

"I thought about it." He said simply, staring straight ahead again.

I decided not to break the silence when we walked back into the Common Room. Sitting on of the grand plush couches were my two best friends, Lucrezia and Morgana. As soon as I walked in, the two girls bolted right up and ran over to me.

Tom smirked, "A group of powerful friends and you don't even know it."

I turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Gloria Sylvester, Lucrezia Malfoy and Morgana Black. If that's not a group of friends to watch out for, then I don't know what is." He smirked down at me.

I could help but cross my arms, "Is this your way of saying you want to be friends? There are smoother ways to go about it you know."

He genuinely smiled, or at least I think that's what it was, and nodded, "Yes. Maybe I should take lessons from Lestrange."

I shook my head, "No, please don't. I already have enough annoying people in my life, I don't need another Rob."

"But you two seem pretty close."

"That's because he forced himself into my compartment during first year ever sense, I haven't been able to rid of the prat."

Tom smirked, "You seem very assured of yourself."

"Well, we can't all be the perfect Prefect like you. Some of us actually have to fake our perfection." I said, and immediately regretted saying it.

Oddly enough, Tom's amusement only heightened on his features, and it only made him more and more attractive by the second, "You think I'm perfect?"

"Who doesn't?" I countered. He didn't answer, but he sure did stare at me. Like he's been doing ever since the dinner.

I heard the sound of someone coming closer to us, but neither I nor Tom broke eye contact. A familiar voice then said, "Sorry Riddle, but I gotta borrow my best friend for a bit. Or the rest of the night."

Tom was the on to break eye contact first and turned to Lucrezia, "I'm on patrol tonight anyways. Curfew in a couple of minutes. Goodnight ladies." He smiled politely at Lucrezia before turning his gaze on me for the last time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he stared a couple seconds too long before he finally turned and walked out of the Common room."

"I would give anything to hump those bones." Lucrezia whispered.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her, "Mr. Perfect would never defile a young ladies body."

Morgana walked towards us, "Tell that to half the girls in this school." She said as put a hand on my head to pat me, "And definitely tell yourself that. I saw the way you were staring at the boy."

I smacked her hand away and began walking back to Dormitory and the two girls followed me, "I wasn't staring at him in any particular way. If anything, it was him staring at me."

Lucrezia giggled, "True. He was looking at you with very keen interest. Who knew that our little Glory could attract the likes of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Do we want to know how you know his middle name?" Morgana asked.

"I have my resources." She winked.

I shook my head and walked into my Dorm. I suddenly thought about something. Marvolo? Where have I heard that name before?


	2. The Strange and the Stranger

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately_

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, 3,000 words :D Ok, a quick little message before you begin reading! I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and who's reading the second! Thank you! Please Review, Follow and Favorite. But mainly REVIEW! I love Reviews and you guys have no idea how helpful I think those are. So don't be shy!<strong>

Familiar time, familiar place  
>Starting to feel the familiar shame<br>Cause I know what you have come here for.  
>You know my name, you know my face,<br>But you don't know me? you must be crazy...  
>Or I must be crazy...<br>Or is it maybe...

I think we may be  
>In a different book<br>On a different page  
>You said you are different<br>But you're the same...  
>Stranger.<p>

_-Stranger by Jhene Aiko _

Chapter 2: The Strange and the Stranger

Three days had passed since the last Slug-Club meeting and ever since then Professor Slughorn has casually talked and jokes about random things or sharing his- unwanted- thoughts. Rob has been bothering me more than usual. So has Alex now that I think about it. I just don't get why that boy doesn't understand by now that Sarah will never like him. I don't want to seem harsh, but it's the truth.

I was sitting at a table in the Slytherin Common room working on my Arithmancy homework. Lucrezia was sitting here with me not too long ago, but she said watching me stare at this text book was killing her on the inside.

I honestly don't understand what her problem is. She prefers Divination's over Arithmancy. I took Divination's two years ago, and it was horrible! All you're doing is predicting something that half the time isn't even right! But Lucrezia somehow managed to enjoy the class, and plans on sticking with it. Good for her.

Anyways! Back to this homework! This homework that I was seriously considering burning in the fireplace. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for two seconds before opening them again. Come on Gloria. Focus! You got this, you're extremely logical, you're one of the smartest people you know! How hard can be to figure out the sequence of numbers that could depict an evasion of termination (whatever that hell that means anyways).

"Is this seat taken?" I heard someone ask suddenly. Saying it shocked me would be an underestimation on his abilities.

I moved some light hair away from my eyes and blinked, "Oh, sure. Go ahead." Tom smiled politely before pulling the chair across from me out and taking a seat, sitting two books down. He opened his book, which was a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks and some black notebook. It actually reminds me of a diary. Pretty small too. I felt myself staring and immediately looked back down at my textbook.

"If you continue to squint at the page like that, you're going to need glasses."

My eyes widened a bit before I looked up, "I'll have you know that I have perfect vision."

"Then you're glaring at your textbook."

"Why would I be glaring at my textbook?"

"You tell me." Tom said, staring at me with a very smug -and extremely hot- smirk.

I fought to meet his eyes, and_ not_ stare at those lips, "If you don't mind, I would love to get back to my work." Really, Gloria? Ugh! I was losing my nerve.

I heard him chuckle to himself as he looked down at his textbook and this time, I did glare at my notebook staring at page that a chart of numbers. I stared at the number seven and something seemed eerily off about it. Seven...

_7_

The number was sharp and open. Two lines used to draw it. An awkward angle. I moved closer to the text book and saw that the books actually took a red undertone, while it was still printed in black. I looked at the rest of the numbers. All of them were printed in black as well, but this was a sort of pitch black. But ti was definite, unlike the endlessness the color black was usually defined with. My eye then stopped on three. The number was curved and open. One like was required to draw. But the thing that really caught my attention was that the colored undertone was green. NO-!

"GOD! I am so stupid!" I blurted and slammed my head against the table- "Ow..."

"I highly doubt that. Especially considering you made progress with Arithmancy after staring at the same page for only an hour."

I slowly rose my head and glared at Tom. He smiled amusingly at me before I sighed and sat up, "The numbers were three and seven. My teacher has been telling us stories about this 37 year old man."

Tom nodded, "So you think it has something to do with him."

"I mean, yeah. But I still don't understand why the three and seven weren't together. And they were colored green and red. Those colored haven't really been that important to the story so far."

Tom was looking at my parchment and then pointed towards some words, "What about this 'evasion of termination' thing right here?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not really sure. What do you think they mean by _termination_."

Tom thought a bit before casting his gaze towards the black notebook, "I would consider death the ultimate termination."

* * *

><p><em>Death<em>.

I wonder why I never considered it. The next day I was sitting in my Arithmancy class. Professor Brawn was coming around and collecting our papers. He stopped at my desk and scanned my short summary of my theory of the meaning of the numbers. He then paused and frowned.

"Miss Sylvester. Why did you write down three and seven?"

I looked up at the Professor and frowned, "Um... I just... I noticed that the numbers looked different from the other, sir."

"Do you know what these numbers mean?" He asked, staring down at me. It was hard to see his eyes through his spectacles. When I was about to respond to his question, he abruptly turned and began walking to his desk, "See me after class, Gloria." I frowned but he didn't waste anytime getting the class started so I quickly turned my attention to that.

"What was that all about?"

I looked up to the person next to me and smile slightly, "I see you're not afraid to talk to me today."

Raven smirked slightly while taking down notes, "I'm never afraid to associate with my own blood."

"Not even if I'm in house Slytherin." I rolled my eyes.

"Just because most of the notoriously bad people were in Slytherin throughout our history, doesn't mean that all Slytherin's are bad." And there she is. The wisest fifth year that I know, Raven Metis of house Ravenclaw (ironic, right?) and my favorite relative.

I then grinned, "But we both know you're arse-over-tits in love with Professor Brawn. Would you risk being caught talking in his class?"

Professor Brawn is one of the newest and youngest professors here at Hogwarts. But, he's already distinguished, and much of the female population at this school is quite infatuated with our professor. Even I had to admit that he was pretty attractive, especially for a blond. I watched Raven as her pale blue eyes watched the professor in a dreamily way.

"What would your father say, Raven. He is the Minister of Magic. Having his daughter this deeply infatuated with her professor is certainly not good for business."

Raven rolled her eyes and casually brushed dirty blond locks behind her ear, "He can kiss my arse."

"So can Brawn." We both giggled silently and stopped talking for the rest of the period. Raven didn't like talking about the family much, which was one of the many things we had in common.

After class, I walked towards the teachers desk as everyone filed out of the class. He was going through different papers.

"Professor Brawn..."

He looked, and then nodded, "Oh! Yes, Miss Sylvester. Follow me, please." He quickly stood up from his desk and gathered all of his things in one graceful motion and then made his way towards his office.

Once we were inside, he made his way to his desk after craftily dodging floating books and other things. I had been in Mr. Brawns office once before and everything still amazed me. Every where you went, there was either a pile of books scattered on the floor, or different news clippings and parchments with important notes. And everything that was scattered on the floor of his office was also what floated in the air. I tried to touch a floating book once but he quickly reprimanded me for even thinking about it.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here, Miss Sylvester." He said removing his spectacles revealing his dark, almost navy blue eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I was wondering why you would call me out all of a sudden, Sir."

He nodded, "Please, take a seat."

I complied.

He ran a hand through his messy silvery white hair and smiled, "So, how are you?"

I fought to keep a straight face as I stared at him, "I'm fine, sir."

"Yes, so... about your homework." He looked up my parchment as I studied his face for any sign of any wrong doings. "You got the number 3 and 7, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes,"

"You see, the numbers that you were suppose to get was 40, 45 and 60."

I scowled, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

He then opened a random book that was sitting on his desk and pushed it towards me, "Can you please look at this page for me."

I looked down and studied the page with floating letters. It probably should have made my eyes start hurting but I surprisingly could keep them focused on the main task at hand. And then I saw them. In the mass of one-hundred floating numbers, my eyes finally caught the sights of three numbers that weren't floating at all. I scowled and looked at the page number before closing the book and looking at the cover. This is the same page that I looked on last night. This isn't how the numbers looked!

"I see. Not what you were expecting were you? Please tell me, Miss Sylvester, what did you see when you looking upon these numbers?"

"W-well..." I swallowed, trying to recall what I saw, "Well, for one thing, the numbers weren't floating. And obviously, I noticed two single-digit numbers. Um..."

Mr. Brawn leaned forward in his seat, "Gloria, what did you see? Describe it."

Am I in some kind of trouble? All I did was see the wrong numbers, and sure that's never really happened before but what's the big deal? Why is this so important? "Maybe I was looking on the wrong page, sir."

Mr. Brawn frowned and leaned back, "I see..."

I swallowed again, "Sir, I'm not understanding what this has to do with last nights assignment."

He nodded, "That's understandable. These numbers are called Numerus de Fatis. It means the Numbers of the Fates." He then abruptly stood up, "I don't think you were on the wrong page, Gloria. The numbers you see on that page, the numbers that stick out the numbers that you subtly notice are not accidental. A normal student wouldn't be able to see what you saw. Because the numbers on the page react differently to person. I charmed the page so that everyone the class would see the same thing. Until everyone in the class would see what I wanted them to see. I charmed the pages in all of my classes, and I've been doing this exercise for the past three years that I have been teaching here at Hogwarts and no one has ever seen anything that I didn't want them to see."

I frowned, "What are you saying, sir?

He made his way over to where I was sitting and rested a hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but flinch slightly at the contact, "I'm saying if this message has overridden my charm on the page containing Numerus de Fatis, then it is not accidental." He must have saw the look on my face because he then smiled down at me, "I wouldn't worry. I would just reevaluate everything that happened yesterday. The people you were around. The place you were."

I looked down at the book, "But sir, I was searching for an evasion of termination. What does that even mean?"

"It means the avoidance of death. Maybe those numbers could become key factors in staying alive."

I gulped, "But doesn't the character in our book obtain eternal life? Are you telling me that those numbers are the key achieving eternal life?"

He rubbed his chin, "Maybe. Maybe they could be the key to destroying it." I looked back up at him, "Or they could be warnings. I never heard anyone achieving eternal life. I doubt it's real anyway." He turned back at me kindly, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. They're probably just tales."

Right. Because the reason you called me here during my free period was based on a tale!

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the Great Hall and I pretended not to notice the stares Sarah and the <em>Fugly Four <em>were giving me. I sat next to Lucrezia while Morgana sat across from us. Y'know, pumpkin pie never looked so good right now...

Morgana huffed, "Is it me, or are there second class citizens eyeing us?"

Lucrezia smirked, "Now, now, Morg. We have to be nice to the people in our own house. Especially one of our Prefects."

"What about one of your Prefects?"

I recognized that voice and immediately looked up to see a pair of dark eyes staring back at me. Is it just me, or does Tom Riddle get more and more attractive every time you see him?

He took the seat next to me, while Rob, Alex, Mulciber and an underclassman that I knew of by Antonin Dolohov took the seats across from us, suddenly surrounding a very uncomfortable Morgana. Rosier sat on the other side of Lucrezia and beamed at her. I turn to Tom and perk a brow at him, "I go to one dinner hosted by Professor Slughorn and this is how you treat me? I'm very honored. My friends, probably aren't."

Tom smirked and leaned in, giving me a whiff of his cologne, "They come with territory."

"The territory of what?"

He smirked, leaving his gaze on me a little too long, before pulling back and saying something to Dolohov but I completely zoned out. He smelt so good.

"-earth to Gloria. Glow-ree-ah!"

I frowned and looked up at Rob and caught him staring at me, "What do you want, Robert?"

There was a look that flashed in his eyes- it almost looked like hurt- but as quick as it was there, it was gone, "I heard Professor Brawn asked you to his office. I was wondering why."

And I'm reminded of my irritating meeting with my professor. I _still_ don't understand a thing that happened! "Nothing, all we did was talk about my homework."

Morgana raised a brow, "He needed to discuss your homework in private?"

I shrugged and turned to Lucrezia for help, "Is it just me or is Professor Brawn the hottest professor in this school? I wouldn't be mad if he wanted to see me in private." She smirked and began wiggling her eyebrows in front of me. Everyone else groaned and turned their attention to something else.

I smirked and whispered, "There's something deeply wrong with you."

Lecrezia grinned, "Me? No, I'm normal. There's something wrong with you, now isn't there?" I blinked up at her and smirked knowingly, "Not here. But there's something else I'd like to know right now."

I felt a wave of relief go over here, which I didn't even know I was tense. What was I tense about? "What is it?"

"Why is Tom Riddle and the immediate members of his gang sitting with us right now?"

"I have no idea." I said honestly.

Lucrezia looked a little dissapointed, "Well, hopefully that means nothing happened."

I rose a brow, "Hopefully?" Hasn't she been the main one for the past two days saying she wants something to happen between me and the Golden Boy of Slytherine?

Lucrezia nodded, "Well, yeah." The look on my face must have told her to continue, "Well, you have many suitors-"

"If this is you trying to play match-maker, well Madame Malfoy, I don't need you to scope out my romantic interest-"

"That's not what this is about." Lucrezia scowled and I could from the side of my eye that Morgana began to notice and stopped listening to her conversation with Dolohov and Mulciber, "You have many suitors and all of them know you as this smart, prestigious and beautiful girl."

"Am I not smart, prestigious and beautiful?"I asked. I know, I sound a bit conceited but I'm aware of all of my assets. I'm not going to pretend to be modest and end up just being coy. Let's just say I'm fully aware of most of my abilities.

"You are. But you are much more and you deserve someone that is going to notice those qualities. And I don't want you to break down those important barriers for a a pretty face and mysterious personality." Lucrezia began eating again, signalling the end of this conversation.

I turned forward and saw Morgana had resumed her conversation with the two boys, and she looked as though she was actually enjoying the talk she having with Dolohov and Mulciber. I looked over and saw Rob, Alex and Tom in a discussion of their own.

Lucrezia was right. I was allowing myself to actually become charmed by Tom's persona. I was a powerful girl, my family's social standing could help the boy in many ways. As well as having a friendship with me means that he could even have relations to the Malfoy's through Lucrezia, and the Blacks through Morgana. And because he's friends with Rob- someone who I, much to my annoyance, actually consider a friend- it's easier to get closer. I wondered why Professor Slughorn suddenly invited a _girl_ to these dinners, and now I know why. His star student must have requested it or something of that nature! Professor Slughorn can definitely benefit from this as well, I'm sure of it! All of them are the same. They don't know me, they know of me and most importantly, my family.

I looked towards Lucrezia who began laughing at something Rosier said, and I found myself smiling. _Thank you, Lu._ Even if the realization of this makes me a little angry, thank you for reminding me of exactly what Tom Riddle is.

_ A stranger._


	3. Girls and Assumptions

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately_

* * *

><p>Every time I walked away I though that it was done.<br>And every try I made became the one I counted on.  
>You knew me when I loved to lose and to lose again.<br>Seems we're either giving up or giving in.

But, ooh, you girls you drive me crazy.  
>Ooh, you girls you drive me crazy.<p>

Breaking bones that you tried to bend.  
>Cry, cry, unforgiven.<br>Some people think they know.  
>Sometimes I think they know.<p>

Hey, hey, it's not that simple.

Ooh, you girls you drive me crazy.  
>Ooh, you girls you drive me crazy.<p>

_- Crazy by Au Revoir Simone_

Chapter 3: Girls and Assumptions

Two weeks had passed since that meeting with Professor Brawn and he hasn't spoken of it at all. It's not that I've forgotten myself, but I can't say that I've dwelled on it too much. Life goes on, right? Anyways, Tom and his Gang are still tailing close, and while I have been trying to distance myself away from him, I can't help but feel the warnings Lucrezia have been giving me were meaningless. Maybe he does actually want to get to know me for me.

"So Rosier invited me on a date... to the library." Lucrezia scowled.

I smirked as I gathered all of the ingredients for our assignment. We were in potions and she's been my partner for five years now, "Maybe he wants to feel smart while snogging,"

"Maybe he wants me to stuff a book so far up his arse he'll start memorizing these damned ingredients. Ugh! Why is potions so hard?"

"It's only hard because you lack focus, Lu." I said as I began stirring the elixir which began to turn a crystal clear, just like the book said it would.

Lucrezia grinned, "If it wasn't for you, I'd fail this class."

"And if it wasn't for you, Sarah would have killed me one of these days."

Lucrezia laughed, "Don't thank me, thank Morgana. She's the one with mean face and killing glare."

That's for sure. "But you're the loud mouth. As for me, I'm the reason her and the Fugly Four are starting to stare at you and Morg. And I think people are starting to notice."

Lucrezia shrugged, "Let them. I'm the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself, anyways." She said and flipped her silvery blond locks.

I rolled my eyes, "Such smoldering modesty."

Lucrezia smirked when Professor Slughorn came over and inspected out potion, "Ah! Miss Malfoy, Miss Sylvester. What wonderful work you two have done with your potion, as always. Splendid."

I smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

He was about to walk away to inspect someone else's when he suddenly stopped and turned towards me again, "Oh, Gloria! I almost forgot, we're having another dinner soon. A very special guest of mine will be attending this time, you know that means."

I smiled, "You want me to dress to impress this time, sir?"

"Dress to impress every time, dear. But this time, I'll let you bring a plus-one." He smirked and winked at me.

A plus one? He must be serious about this... what if this is an actual party! Ugh! I rolled my eyes and turned to Lucrezia who was grinning at me. I furrowed my brows, "What?"

"So, how's gonna be your plus one?"

Ah, of course.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Library two nights later. It seemed that school was going by pretty quick and before I knew it, was almost the end of October. Hollowe'en was coming up in a couple of days and students were already acting weird.<p>

I was sorting through a book shelf in Slytherin's section, when the light suddenly dimmed around me. I frowned and turned around to be faced by Sarah and the Fugly Four. All of them were taller than me, since I barely reached 5'3, so if this came to brawl, I was screwed! I kept my gaze trained on Sarah and tried not to pull one of her victory rolls out of her head.

"Gloria, we need to talk." Sarah screeched with her annoyingly high-pitched voice. Why did Slughorn make her Prefect?

"Sure, Sarah. I don't mind talking, but do we have to do this during one of my study sessions?"

"Of course. Since this_ is_ the only time you seem to be without an entourage." The way she said it- with malice- made me ball my fist.

"Much like how you are? I didn't know you needed four other girls to simply talk to your roommate."

She inched closer, glaring down on me, "Listen to me very carefully. Stay. Away. From. Tom."

"Do I have an option in this matter?"

"No, you don't. Because you're_ going_ to stay away from him."

"Says who?"

Sarah tilted her head up higher, making nose appear unattractively longer, "I say so! I, you're House Prefect! You do as I say, is that clear?"

I took a step towards Sarah and glared what I hope was murdering look, "I don't give a damn what you say. Because _you_ are_ nothing _but low class trash. Do you want to know why you became Prefect? It's because everyone was sorry for you. We all know your father can't find work and your mother is forced to clean houses for a living to provide that decaying shack you call a home. So listen to_ me_ very carefully. You don't _ever_ order me around again. FYI no matter how much makeup you put on, how much padding you put in our bra or all the spells you cast in the mirror, none of that is going to be able to fix your face enough to compete with mine."

Sarah simply stared at me wide-eyed, her mouth slightly agape. I noticed that not only were the Fugly Four staring at me in shock, but so were Morgana, Rob and Alex. Morgana expression turned to stunned to that of approval, while Rob's changed to something I couldn't quite place. When I realized Sarah was too humiliated, too shocked, too everything to even respond to what I was saying, I brushed passed her and even my two friends plus Alex and walked out of the Library.

I heard the footsteps behind me but it was a while before I heard anything else, it was surprisingly a laugh! I stopped walking and turned around to face a laughing Rob.

The look on my face made Morgana smile, "I'm so proud of you. Wait till I tell Lucrezia."

Alex shook his head, "Is it bad that I'm still attracted to Sarah. But now it's only on physical attraction."

I rolled my eyes, "Right." Rob was_ still_ laughing. All I could do was glare at him.

"What? It's not my fault that Sarah was stunned shitless. Ah, I wish I could've photographed her face." I shook his head, holding his stomach.

Morgana walked towards me and clapped her hands, "I feel like a proud mother."

I nodded, "You and my mother do share a lot of the same qualities."

Morgana raised a brow, her smile gone, "But you don't even like your mother."

"Exactly."

Morgana rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder, "Let's go.

I smiled and four of us began walking again.

"Y'know, you should smile more often Morg. It really brightens your features." Rob pointed out.

"Piss off, Lestrange."

"Now, is that any way to speak to the guy that's inviting you to Slughorn's party?"

Well, that was news to me. I turned towards Rob who was standing on the other side of me, "You invited her to Slughorn's party?"

He nodded, "I do need a date. I'm not going to be the only guy not inviting someone."

Alex blinked, "Wait, everyone's inviting someone? Why didn't I know about this?"

"So Tom's inviting someone?"

I regretted asking it as soon as it came out. Why should I care if he was inviting someone?

Rob stared straight ahead with a his lips drawn into a straight line, "I remember him saying something about asking Raven."

"Raven Metis?" Morgana asked.

I fought to keep my neutral, but the pitch rising in my through betrayed me, "My Raven?"

Lestrange shrugged, "It was an idea."

Morgana scowled, "But she-" Morgana stopped herself wen my eyes cut to hers. I saw her clench her jaw as she raised her chin a bit and looked back to Lestrange, "But she's in Ravenclaw."

I saw Alex shrug, "No one really knows what goes in Tom's head, not really."

Add me to that "no one."

I stopped walking and stared down at the ground below us. Everyone had stopped walking as well and stared down at the lump on the ground. Rob walked forward and bent down.

"What are you doing?" Morgana frowned, but followed him closer to the body anyways. I stayed close behind her.

Rob ignored her and tapped the person's shoulders, "Hey. Hey! Wake up!" Suddenly, the body slumped over some more, and-

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped as all four of us jumped back. Laying on the ground was a boy, no older than thirteen, his skin pale and pasty, his eyes were dead and pale and his red hair was faded and devoid of all sense of life.

"Christian!" I looked up to see a girl with matching red curly hair walk up with two other friends. The next thing I noticed was that they were from Gryffindor, along with the boy on the floor. "Christian, where- Christian?" The girl halted in her steps and her two friends both stopped and glared at the four of us. "Christian!" The girl ran towards the boy and crouched down beside him.

"What did you do?"

I think it's because I'm literally the smallest person out of our group of Slytherin's but why is that necessary to step in my face? One of the girls friends came launched directly towards me, "What did you do?!" She demanded again.

Rob stepped in front of me, "We didn't do anything!"

"Like hell you didn't!" The other yelled from her crouched position next to the girl and pale boy.

"How dare you!" Morgana sneered.

"He's so cold! You don't- you don't think he's-"

The girl that launched herself towards me turned back to the four of us, "What did you do?!"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Next time why don't you tell your little friend that garbage is suppose to be in the trash, NOT ON THE HALLWAY FLOOR!" I'm pretty sure if the vein in Morgana's neck got any bigger, I"m pretty sure it's going to burst.

"You bitch-!"

"What's going on here?"

I turned my head to see the Head Girl of Gryffindor come around the corner with an entourage of her own. Great.

The girl that looked like an older version of the boy laying on the ground stood up and pointed her finger towards us, "They did something to my brother, he's cold and pale and he's not moving or breathing and when we got here they standing around his body-"

"Charlotte, calm down." The Head Girl said as she made her way to inspect the body. She gasped, "Oh my god! Someone go get a teacher!"

"I'll go-"

"No you wont!" The Head Girl drew her wand on us as Avery suggested he'd go fetch a teacher.

Morgana reacted immediately and had her wand point and ready. I immediately jumped in between both of the girls wands. What the hell was going on?

"We didn't do anything, there's no need for you to point your wand at us like that." I was incredibly impressed with myself for being so calm in a situation like this.

"So how is it that Christian is on the ground, not breathing!" Someone asked.

"We don't know!" Rob yelled.

"What's going on here?" I turned and my eyes widened slightly. I had never seen all of our Slytherin Prefects standing together like this. Well, all of them minus Sarah. I doubt she'll be showing her face anytime soon. I saw Tom looking down at the boy with a strange look of interest, he attractive features drawn in curiosity which was very uncommon for him. Though, it was pleasant all the same.

I then remembered him asking_ my_ Raven to the dinner. I couldn't help but feel a little irritated, even though I didn't know why. I quickly looked away as his gaze met mine. Dammit, I was caught staring!

"I want to know why the members of your house was standing over one of the members of mine!" The Head Girl glared, her wand pointed directly at me and Morgana now.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with whether or not that boy is dead?" I blurted out against my will. I should really let the Prefects handle this.

"Especially since he's showing the signs of a dead person." Morgana sneered.

The Head Girl now looked Morgana with pure hatred, that I could understand.

"Is there some type of proof that my students did something?" Our Head Boy asked.

Gryffindor's head girl hesitated, "My students said they saw them standing over the boy."

He blinked, "And that's it?" She didn't respond, "I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand."

"As would I."

And there he was, Headmaster Dippet. He stood in front of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn, all three of them staring at the boys body.

"Sir-" The Gryffindor started but she was interrupted by her Head of the House.

"You heard your Headmaster. Lower you wand, child." Professor Dumbledore commanded. The girl complied, but fixed Morgana with her glare. I saw Morgana's hand sink to her side but her wand was still in her hand.

"What happened to the boy?" Professor Slughorn inquired.

This time, the Head Girl stated, "We don't know sir."

Headmaster Dippet frowned, "Get this boy to the infirmary this instant! And all of you," he said referring to us students, "Get to your dormitory's at once. And you will not, and I repeat, will not repeat this incident to anyone outside of this circle! Is that clear?"

Once we all say yes, we're dismissed and me and Morgana begin walking back to the dormitory a little ahead of everyone else.

"What the hell was that?" Morgana mumbled so that only I could hear.

I rubbed my temples, I could feel the migraine threatening to act, "I have no idea. But I do know that I am sick and tired of people jumping to conclusions."

"Especially poor people (Sarah) and disgusting Gryffindors."

I rubbed my arms, "Do you really think that boy's dead?"

"No. How would he die in Hogwarts? No, I'm sure it's some prank or some hex or something. And who cares if he is?"

I frowned as I turned to look at her, "His family. The Ministry could care that someone died inside the school."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "It's a good thing you're in Arithmancy. You think too much."

I shook my head, "I may thing too much, but not hard enough. That's one sad kill of the night though."

* * *

><p>Me and Morgana sat on Lucrezia's bed and "debriefed" her on our adventures today.<p>

"Whoa. A possible dead boy in school. How... creepy." Lucrezia wrinkled her nose.

"And let's not forget about Riddle." Morgana frowned as she braided her black locks.

Lucrezia looked towards me, "You know what you have to do, don't you?"

I raised a brow, "What do I have to do?"

"He invited your cousin! You have to find someone that's close to him as well and someone that's also hot!" Lucrezia smirked.

"I doubt she knows anyone good enough to want to invite them to Slughorn's party as her date." Morgana pointed out.

I frowned, "And besides, I'm inviting you." I pointed out, "You really wanted to go to this."

Lucrezia rolled her eyes, "Rosier invited me. I told him I'd think about it because he wasn't taking no for an answer and plus I was trying to focus on my Divination's assignment."

"Wow, you were actually focusing on something else besides your nails?"

Lucrezia threw some candy at Morgana as the two of us laughed.

Morgana grinned, "All I'm saying that it's good that you're spreading your books instead of your legs."

Lucrezia gasped, "I'll have you know that I am still a virgin, thank you very much!"

I chuckled, "Very good."

Lucrezia smiled, "But seriously. I know a couple guys that'll be missin' your kissin' when you're done with them. And Tom will feel like an idiot for inviting your cousin!"

I sighed and slammed my head against one of her firm pillows, "The only guy at this school that I'm close with is Rob, and he's already a member. Plus he has a date."

"Sorry." Morgana stated as she patted my knee.

Lucrezia nodded, "Well, you obviously can't take him." She then abruptly gasped, causing me and Morgana to jump "I know exactly what you should do!"

Morgana rose a brow, "What? Give us a damned heart attack?"

"No! Something even better!" I leaned forward, "You should invite a Gryffindor!"

"No!" Me and Morgana said in unison.

Lucrezia nodded, "Yes, yes, you should. What does every typical Slytherin hate besides a Muggle born; a Gryffindor."

Morgana frowned, "You make it sound like some sort of crime."

Lucrezia nodded, "That's because it's morally wrong to discriminate."

I groaned, "It doesn't matter. I don't wanna start anything."

"I do." Lucrezia said and I gave her look that caused her to laugh, "Look, all I'm saying is be the best that you can be. Don't allow anyone to show you up. Not your cousins, not that hunk of a Riddle and especially not Sarah."

And on Que, Sarah entered the room and went straight to her bed and closed her curtain. Lucrezia smirked and turned off her lamp, "Now, get some beauty sleep my angels." Me and Morgana get in out bed and all of the lights and everything was off. I closed my eyes, and prepared to doze off. That was when Lucrezia spoke again, "Oh yeah, good night Sarah. Sleep with your curtains tights. We wouldn't want my charm of bed bugs to bite."

And if on Que again, Sarah screamed. My eyes widened, but I realized what was happening when Lucrezia and Morgana began to laugh. I heard the door to our dorm slam shut and Lucrezia and Morgana were still laughing. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Hallowe'en

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately_

* * *

><p><em>Faster, faster, you won't go far<em>  
><em>Shouldn't leave, feeling faint, we both know why<em>  
><em>You got to show me, both knees, cold I lie<em>  
><em>Hold me slowly, hide me till I can fly<em>  
><em>Always we can sing, we can make time<em>  
><em>Old songs, flood and flame, you could be mine<em>  
><em>But you got to show me, both knees, skin and bone<em>  
><em>Clothe me, throw me, move me<em>

_Till I can tell you lies  
>You can't get enough<br>Make a true believer of...  
>Anyone, anyone, anyone<br>I can call you up if, I feel alone  
>I can feed your dirty mind<br>Like I know I know what you are  
><em>

_-Lies by CHVRCHES_

Chapter 4: Hallowe'en

Thank you Lucrezia. Because of her stupid prank, I had to spend all morning helping the Herbology professor set up plants that liked to squirt people with green, acidic liquid. Me and Morgana's punishment for last nights little incident was only for today, but Lucrezia has to go through that for the rest of the week. So I can't stay too mad at her, but still. Now I'm going to be late for Arithmancy. I was practically sprinting to my class.

_Yes!_ I mentally cheered. I saw the door to my class but the next thing that happened had to have the dumbest thing that's happened all day. You see, my school shoes have a heel to them. It's not long at all, but enough to make me 5'3.5 instead of 5'3 inches. And when I tell you skidding to a stop is a lot harder than the cartoons make them, I mean it!

"Gloria?" Says a very, very familiar voice.

I pushed the hood of my robes away from my head and saw a pretty girl with dirty blond hair and worried dark blue eyes stare down at me. I nearly scowled at the face, but then remembered that Raven was my cousin and I shouldn't be petty. I _wouldn't_ be petty!

I quickly sat up before Raven could say anything and quickly began to gather my books, not casting a glance at my fellow Slytherin standing next to my cousin.

"Are you ok?" I hear Raven ask.

"I'm fine."

"Then what wa-"

"I'll see you in class." I tell her quickly before turning around and walking inside.

Yes, this is the best way to handle this. Pretend that he barely matters. Because pretending he doesn't exist is simply impossible, so this'll be the next best thing. Mr. Brawn came around to my table and smiled down at me.

"Miss Sylvester, how've you been?"

I smiled politely at the Professor, "Fine, sir."

He nodded and sat down a paper on my desk, "Congratulations on yesterday's quiz. You're my only student that got an Outstanding."

I heard the whispers and murmurs coming from other students as they craned their next to glance my quiz in disbelief.

My smile only broadened to a genuine grin as I stared at the giant O marked in red on my parchment, "Thank you, professor. I though I must admit that was a very challenging quiz."

He nodded and smiled back at me, "Yes. Which is why you have proven to me that you are one of my best students. Keep up the good work." Professor Brawn looked above me and nodded in greeting at the person taking the seat beside me, "Miss Metis. Your quiz. Not your best work, but one of the better quizzes I've seen yesterday." And with that, he walked away.

I turned towards Raven to see her looking at the quiz in disbelief, "An A?"

Wow, I can't believe I actually feel... proud. Excited even! I actually feel satisfied at Raven's obvious misfortune. I nodded smugly, "A for Acceptable."

Raven looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, "Obviously."

Mr. Brawn began talking at the black board, going over the quizzes and the mountain for failing grades. Maybe it was just me, but there was obvious tension in the air.

"So, Riddle asked me to a party being hosted by Professor Slughorn." Ah, so it's true, "You're in Slug-Club, right?"

I pinched my thigh to keep myself from saying anything compromising, "Oh? Tom Riddle asked you? Congrats. And yeah, I am."

"Wow, you're full of surprises this year. And you actually fell on your butt in the hall." Raven giggled, good naturedly of course.

I forced an easy smile (which obviously wasn't that easy), "Yeah, now I know why people say no running in the halls."

Raven looked at me worriedly, "Why were you running anyways?"

"I didn't want to be late for class." _Yes, keep on selling lies._

Raven rose a brow, "Well, the way you skidded to a stop was extremely smooth."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, it seems that I'm the master of running and falling on my arse."

Raven laughed and that's when we caught Mr. Brawn's attention, "Ladies? Does something appear to be funny?" We both shook our heads quickly and he nodded, "Alright. So maybe it's time to stop talking and pay attention to lesson. Just because you got an Outstanding Miss Sylvester, doesn't mean Miss Metis doesn't need this lesson."

I wanted to say that Raven was the one that started the conversation in the first place, "Yes, sir." He nodded and then went back to the lesson.

I watched Raven from my peripheral, and saw her watching the Professor with those starstruck eyes, and felt myself smile, "Don't let him see you looking like that."

Raven smirked, "Yeah, yeah." We sat in silence for a while before Raven spoke up again, "So, Tom Riddle..."

I felt myself stiffen but maintained my composure- I think, "What about him?"

"Well, what's he like?" Raven asked, and I could feel her staring me down. I have to answer. Dammit.

"Tom Riddle's-" Perfect. He has this sexy smile about me, dark hair that matches his eyes, he's tall and nicely built, he has a polite persona but he's obviously cunning. He's like, the perfect son-in-law, which is a major bonus to any father, "-He's polite, intelligent and seems like a well-rounded person."

Raven stared at me, "Wow."

"What?" I frowned.

She rolled her eyes, "As my cousin, I'd expect you to tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth."

"Gloria, everyone says he's polite, intelligent and a well-rounded person. Especially for a poor and orphaned Slytherin." Raven scrunched her nose up, "Tell me how you really feel."

I have a crush on the guy. There. "I really don't know him well enough to pass official judgement on him, but I'll let you know."

"The dinner's in the three days~" Raven sang.

"Your point?"

Raven smirked, "Well, you're going to have to get to know the guy in three days max. Actually two."

"Wait, what? Why am I getting to know the guy again?"

"Because you're going to be my eyes and ears when it comes to him, duh. Let me know if I should except."

I wanted to tell her she shouldn't because he belongs to me, but then I'd be sounding deranged now wouldn't I?

Class ended sometime after that and I was leaving, I caught Mr. Brawn looking at me from my peripheral. I had the urge to approach him and ask him if there was something he needed and the remembered that in fact, there was something that he probably needed. Wanted. I'm pretty sure he was wondering about them magic numbed, 3 and 7. But I most certainly had no answers for him and I most certainly have nothing to say to him.

I was walking back to the Common Room when I saw Tom Riddle walking with a book, not a book exactly. It looked like a little black notebook and he was reading it intently. I watched as e sighed and closed the notebook and dropped it to his side. Suddenly, our eyes locked.

I about to quickly avert my gaze but instead drew an easy smile on my face and began walking towards him. What was I doing?

"Didn't know guys wrote in diaries." I joked.

He smirked, "Didn't know I had a diary."

I laughed and shook my head, "Well, now you know. You're welcome."

"Thank you. I'm honored to have the renowned Gloria Sylvester to personally help me."

"I highly doubt I'm as renowned as Tom Riddle."

"I'm pretty sure Tom Riddle didn't even know he was renowned."

I smirked, "Well, you're welcome. Again." Wow, who knew that I was this good at acting on the spot?

He shook his head and we began walking once again, "So I took your advice."

I furrowed my brows, "About what?"

"Searching in the Trophy room. Y'know, I've been looking for someone with some keen to me."

Oh. That. I had forgotten all about that. I looked up at him, "And what did you find?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing." I notice his chin harden a bit and his eyes got a bit darker.

I looked forward, "You didn't see anyone with the last name Riddle?"

"No one."

Oh man. I feel a little bad for the guy. And here, everyone thought that he was just a regular guy, but perfect in every way. I guess when they say don't judge a book by it's cover, they mean it. I would rather forget where I come from, and here he is. Not having a clue where he comes from.

* * *

><p>"I know what this is and command you to stop!" Morgana howled.<p>

I blinked, "What?"

"This is the phase where you start getting to know the guy and start liking him for new reasons, and this time it's going to be harder to push those feelings aside when it comes down to getting to business!"

Lucrezia nodded as she brushed through her hair, "I completely agree with Morgana. You're going to get so caught up with this guy and his dark, orphaned past that you're going to start defending him against everyone."

Morgana nodded, "And then, you're going to forget about your friends and only talk to him and do whatever he wants. And then BAM-!" she clapped her hands loudly,"-He breaks your heart."

Lucrezia set her brush down and turned to me, staring me down with her light brown eyes, "Or, you two could run off into the sunset and fall in love. Living ever after."

"Or, nothing could happen between us at all." I rolled my eyes and I turned my back to Morgana, "Could you button my dress?"

Morgana complies, "Look, all I'm saying is don't get caught up in the fact that Riddle's life is more tragic than yours. Girls tend to fall for that sort of thing."

Lucrezia stood up and smiled, "I think it's romantic. Like a novel."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I think it's naive."

"I think you two are worrying over nothing." I said as I turned to look at myself in the mirror, "Alright. I'm ready."

Morgana nodded, "I've been ready. Its you two that take hours to get dressed."

Lucrezia smirked, "You can't rush perfection."

I grinned, "Come on, you two."

Today was Hallowe'en. A celebration that everyone looks forward to every year. I night of true spookiness, pranks and endless amounts of candy. And the best part is, everyone seems a bit happier than usual. Meaning, there's typically no drama! And this is one of the only occasions where Morgana throws aside her strict teaching from home and actually shows other her true feelings; pure joy. She loves chocolate. But she'd never admit or show it. She was always poised and collected, like every Black should be.

As we were walking towards the Great Hall, I saw Rob and Tom standing by the wall, talking in hushed voices. I stopped listening to whatever Morgana was talking about and stared at the two boys who then looked up and spotted the three of us.

I stared back the two of them who both stared directly at me. The first person to do something was Tom who began to smile at us- no, he began to smile at _me._

"Ladies." He greeted politely.

"Riddle. Lestrange." Morgana greeted the boys for me and Lucrezia.

Rob whistled, "Well, if this is how you look with casual clothes, Black, I can't wait till the dinner in two days." Morgana flipped Rob off and began walking past the two. I had to agree. Morgana usually always kept her black robes on, so you could never really see her figure. She always held this grand, yet dark aura about her. With her black hair and matching eyes, plus the robe, she always seemed stiff. But today, Morgana wore a simple dark grey skirt would have been dull as well if she wouldn't have put on a bright floral printed shirt with green and yellow flowers. Like usual, she kept her hair down which curled her strands of hair to resembles z's being repeated over and over again on either side of her slim face.

I turned to Rob, expecting him to say something else to Morgana, or to at least be watching her walk away but instead, he was staring at me with a serious expression. As quick as I saw it, it was replaced with his usual mischievous grin. Did I imagine it?

"What?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Then please stop staring. You're creeping me out." I said, walking past him.

"I can't help him," He started dramatically, "Your beauty is so blinding."

I rolled my eyes, "Then you shouldn't stare directly at something so blinding."

"I'll remember to wear sunglasses." He retorted.

Tom, he began walking beside me, smirked, "You and Lestrange seem close."

"Yeah, me and Rob kinda go back since first year." I shrugged.

"Is that how it is with all of your friends?"

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

He looked down at me, "You're so open with all of your friends, but so guarded with everyone else. The only people I ever truly see you be anything but polite to are Morgana, Lucrezia, Lestrange and on occasion Avery. I don't really see you socialize with Raven, but when you do, you guys seem close."

I watched him, searching for some deeper meaning or even a change of tone when he says Raven's name. But as usual, it's hard to read Tom, "Well, Raven is my only female cousin and we actually share the same morals. I've been friends with Rob and Lucrezia since our first year here. Lucrezia knows things about me that most other's don't. And me and Morgana only started being friends two years, during our third year. She was friends with Lucrezia before me. And Alex is simply an annoying associate who has a crush on our roommate, Sarah." I looked behind me to if Rob was following, but he was nowhere in sight. Weird.

Tom smirked, "Interesting. And we've only been talking for three weeks now and you're opening up to me."

"Don't mistake this for genuine friendship." I said. I blinked, realizing that my tone came off a bit harsher than intended, "I mean, I can't truly consider you a friend. But I can say that I enjoy our conversations." Jeez, what is this? I hesitantly glance up at Tom to see him holding an amused expression, "Is something funny?"

He shook his head, "No. But I find it interesting at how you're so poised at every moment, cold twenty-five percent of the time, and then you're sudden open on occasion with me."

Is that how he sees me? "It's only because you're being so open with me about your past." And that was half a lie. The other reason was because I have a crush on you.

We walked into the Great Hall finally and I fought to keep myself from grinning like a fool. The place was decorated according, every table was covered with pumpkins, filled with different candies. The enchanted ceiling had Jack-o-lanterns hanging above each table. The ones with the goofy faces hung above Gryffindor, the ones with kind, happy faces were above Hufflepuffs. Ones with creative designs and intricate faces hung above Ravenclaw and Slytherin had the evil faces. I tried not to take offense to that and scanned the four tables and saw the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's having the same old wonderful time they usually do. My eyes studied the Ravenclaw table and I saw Raven look up at me and lift a bronze Goblet before nodding towards me. I smiled at her before turning my face towards my own House's table.

Lucrezia and Morgana were sitting with the immediate member's of Tom's gang, minus Rob, surprisingly. He usually loves these festivities. I figured he must've been doing something else, like pranking some unfortunate Gryffindor, and pushed the thought aside. Lucrezia looked up at me and paused before winking and motioning me over.

I realized Tom was still standing beside me, probably waiting for me to continue. I smiled up at him, realizing that I was showing too much teeth and nearly ran to the table. The entire night, I pretending Sarah wasn't occasionally sending glares my way, or the Head Girl of Gryffindor glancing over at me and Morgana, or even Tom's occasional lingering glances. I had way too much fun that night, even when all the ghost of the castle started scaring the lives out of everyone. I didn't know what was to come the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Crystal here. Ok, I have a little storyrant. I remember being done with chapter a couple of days ago. I was using the Fanfiction Edit Document thingy and when I was done, completed, I go to save the document and the second I click _Save _everything is gone. Nothing I wrote was there anymore and I was so sad! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to Review! I love reviews.**

**Also, what do you guys think is going to happen?**


	5. Green Lights

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, first off, I would like to just thank the people that are reading and following this story. It means a lot to know that people are actually reading this. Second, you guys have no idea how difficult it was to actually write this. My internet has been SO horrible for the past couple of days. Also, I struggled with making the story seem as though it wasn't all over the place. I definitely structured it, and I have a clear view of how I want the story to go and the route I'll be taking it but the problem is when it comes to details. I don't want anything to be too choppy, or too fast or too vague. I want things to be mysterious but you also have a clue of what's slightly going on.<strong>

**So definitely let me know what you think about that! Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

_I will keep quiet, __You won't even know I'm here_  
><em>You won't suspect a thing, <em>_You won't see me in the mirror_  
><em>But I crept into your heart, <em>_You can't make me disappear_  
><em>Til I make you...<em>

_I made myself at home, __In the cobwebs and the lies_  
><em>I'm learning all your tricks, <em>_I can hurt you from inside_  
><em>I made myself a promise, <em>_You would never see me cry_  
><em>Til I make you...<em>

_I will be here, When you think you're all alone  
>Seeping through the cracks, I'm the poison in your bones<br>My love is your disease, I won't let it set you free  
>Til I break you...<em>

_You'll never know what hit you!_  
><em>Won't see me closing in!<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you suffer, This hell you put me in<em>  
><em>I'm underneath your skin,<em>  
><em>The devil within...<em>

_You'll never know what hit you..._

_- The Devil Within by Digital Daggers_

Chapter 5: Green Lights

I woke up to a light shining in my face. Groaning, I coward behind the arm of the person laying next to me. I tried to go to sleep but the sound of shuffling kept me awake.

I sighed and opened my eyes to the naturally dim dorm room I resided in. Nothing was out of place. There were lanterns of green light shining on either side of four beds, which circled around an open space. The stone walls, the stone floors with soft grey, green and black rugs ontop were all the same as usual. The only thing strange was seeing Sarah in the room.

I sat quickly and looked around the room again. Morgana wasn't inside, but laying right next to me, sleeping soundly, was Lucrezia breathing steadily from her plump red lips. I turned towards Sarah to see her sitting at her vanity table, pinning the sides of her hair into two victory rolls on the top of her head.

I sat there in silence looking at her. Sarah wasn't an ugly girl. But there was nothing special about Sarah. She was average. Which is why I couldn't understand why Alex was so infatuated with the girl-

"Are you just going to stare at me?" I heard her ask with that annoyingly high pitched voice of her.

I frowned, "I don't really have anything to say to you."

"Then you really shouldn't be looking at me like you do." She quickly dabbed her pasty cheeks with some pink blush and stood from her vanity, dressed in a perfect uniform. She glared at me and I simply stared back.

We sat like that for a while before I finally said, "It's surprising to find you in her after-"

"After your friend there hexed me? Yeah, I'm surprising myself by being able to talk to you."

I furrowed my brow, "Are you really that scared to talk to me?"

Sarah snorted, "Do you really think I'm afraid of you?"

"That's-"

"You must be out of your mind. I'm not afraid of some spoiled brat who doesn't know a thing about hard work. A rotted egg that's never had to lift a finger before in her life. No, you're spineless." She spat with so much venom I thought she'd turn into a snake right here and now.

I kept myself calm and stared at her evenly, "Sarah, I try not to judge you without knowing who you are. So I ask you, again, not to make assumptions about me."

Sarah's glare only grew more spiteful, "Oh? I'm simply calling it as I see it."

"And that's why I question your ability as Prefect."

Sarah smirked, "At least I have the ability to be Prefect."

_Ouch._ Ok, we all knew that I preferred it if I was Prefect instead of Silly Susie here, but for her to know that I was actually a little envious of her, even if it was slight, really pissed me off. But before I could say anything else, Morgana walked into the room with a basket of suits. She stopped walking when she saw me and Sarah how a stare down.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Morgana says as she walks toward my bed.

Sarah was the first to break eye contact, and without glancing at Morgana she quickly made her exit, "Not at all."

I watched as Sarah left, and slammed the door behind her, causing Lucrezia to jump up and look around the room in a dazed panic."Gwory, Mowg, whatz goin' on?"

Morgana ignores her and looks at me, "What was that about?" I turned to Morgana and could read the look on her face like a book. If I needed her to, she would walk out of this room this second and start a duel with Sarah.

I felt my frown deepen. I turned away from her and shook my head, "Nothing I couldn't handle." I can't have Morgana and Lucrezia fighting my battles for me. I began searching through my wardrobe for clothes. I suddenly remembered last night and my sour mood suddenly subsided. I can't believe I had as much fun as I did.

Morgana sighed and sat down on her bed, "Well, hurry and get dressed you two. Class is starting soon."

Lucrezia buried her face into one of my pillows and mumbled something comprehensiveness. I shook my head and turned to Morgana, "So, where did you go this morning, early bird."

Morgana looked at me slowly before speaking, "This morning I met up with Lestrange."

I rose a brow, "Oh? Is there something I should know about?"

Morgana scowled, "If you think I was snogging that perv then you don't know me as well as you think you do. Ew. Gross. I would never."

"Then why were you meeting up with him if it wasn't for snogging?" I inquired.

Lucrezia immediately sat up and looking back and forth between me and Morgana, "I heard snogging."

"Morgana and Rob are a couple." I tell Lucrezia.

Morgana frowned, "We are not."

Lucrezia's eyes widened, "What? On the Malfoy's legacy, you and Robert Lestrange? How adorable! You're a couple!"

"WE ARE NOT!" Morgana yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Then why did you meet him early in the morning?"

"Because," Morgana said quickly. Me and Lucrezia stared at her waiting but she never finished her statement.

"Because?..." I egged on.

"Because he wanted to match for tomorrow nights dinner."

I groaned, that did sound like something he'd do.

Lucrezia hummed, "But, don't couples usually match outfits?" Morgana narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at Lucrezia and I couldn't help but laugh. Morgana then stood up, "Well, I'm going to head to breakfast. I'll meet you two there." And with that Morgana left.

Me and Lucrezia got dressed for the day while talking about yesterday's events.

"So, you and Rosier seem to be hitting it off." I grinned as I finished fixing my hair and turned to Lucrezia who was still brushing hers.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. The fool was ecstatic to be hearing that I was accepting his offer in going as his date to the dinner."

I smiled and handed her a clip to pin her hair, "You still seemed to enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I enjoyed myself alright. I really enjoyed the part where me and Morgana laughed at everyone." I laughed and Lucrezia smirked, "But it seemed to me that someone else really enjoyed themselves."

I looked at her, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to me, "You, stupid. I saw you giggling with Tom all night. You two were so cute together, I was just waiting on you two to start holding hands."

I sighed, "I don't understand you. One moment you're team Riddle, the next you're not."

Lucrezia smiled and stood up, "I'm team Gloria. And if Tom's what makes you happy and is what's good for you then I don't have any problems or objections to anything."

I smirked as we walked out of the dorm, "Are you sure you don't belong in Ravenclaw?"

Lucrezia smirked, "Wow, do you really think I'm that smart? Well, it really shouldn't surprise me." She said and flipped her hair.

I rolled my eyes, "And now I know why they placed you in this house. Your arrogance is staggering."

Lucrezia wiggled her eyebrows, "If Morg was here, she'd tell you that's a Gryffindor trait."

I smirked, "Ah! Now you wanna a be a lion instead of a snake?"

"Snakes aren't exactly wonderful creatures." Lucrezia pointed out.

"Well, neither are you and me."

Lucrezia gasped, "Hey! I am wonderful! I am more than wonderful. I'm amazing."

I was going to retort something smart but stopped myself and stared at the scene. Due the silence, I guessed Lucrezia did the same. There was a crowd of people, all from different houses bunched together and talking loudly.

"What's going on?" I asked Lucrezia. She looked around and tried to get a better grasp of what was going on. She frowned though. Lucrezia may have been taller than me, but she wasn't that tall.

"I-I don't know." Lucrezia said looking around.

I spotted Morgana and began walking towards her but then stopped in my tracks when I saw her standing beside Mulciber and Dolohov. I know Tom Riddle's gang had been hanging around us for a while, but I always assumed it was because of me. So what was she doing with them?

Lucrezia must've not been worrying about that since she quickly walked towards them, "Morg, what's going on?" I walked behind Lucrezia and watched as Mulciber and Dolohov tensed a bit and turn towards Lucrezia. When I thought I'd see uneasiness coming from them, but what I saw instead actually disgusted me a bit. There was that good old adoration people often glanced at Lucrezia with. But since they were guys, there was also bits of lust that shone through their eyes. It was as though people began to idolize Lucrezia the moment they see her.

Morgana turned to us and shook her head, "Last night may have been festive, but it doesn't seem like the Gryffindors are going to have a festive year."

Me and Lucrezia glance at each other, "Why not?" She inquires.

Morgana turned to me, "You remember that Gryffindor that kept blaming us when we found her brother laying on the ground outside of the library?" I nodded and Morgana continued, "Some Ravenclaw named Myrtle found her dead in the girls bathroom."

Lucrezia gasped, "That's horrible."

I turned away from everyone and tried to get a better view at the group of Gryffindor's crying. They don't have much to be arrogant about right now, I thought cynically.

Morgana shrugged at my side, "At least they were Mudbloods." I blinked and noticed that this caused some people to turn to their heads and stare at her.

"Morgana Black!" Lucrezia gapsed.

"What?" She answered smugly.

Lucrezia glared at her, "It shouldn't matter if they_ Muggle Borns_ or Pure Bloods. They were two siblings that shared the same mother and father, and now their parents are going to have to bury the very children they brought into this world. They're going to have to grieve for not one but two of their children. It's one thing to have to bury your parents who have lived their lives but it's another to bury your children who didn't even get to live." More and more people were looking in this direction with every word Lucrezia spoke. She was getting disbelieving looks from Gryffindors, admiring gazes from Hufflepuff's and acknowledging ones from Ravenclaw.

I don't know if Morgana replied or if Lucrezia continued talking. Instead, my eyes were trained to something behind this Hufflepuff's head. A piece of paper attached to a wall, written in bold, red letters. I needed to get a better look, but that handwriting...

I quickly made my way to the paper, gliding my way through the clutter of people and pushing the girl out of the way. I got a couple of weird glances from people, but I ignored it and focus don the letters written in crimson letters.

I heard someone call my name but I ignored it as I read the papers out loud, "'Enemies of the Heir... Beware,'"

"Gloria?" I heard my name again. I didn't realize what was happening until my hand suddenly reached out for the paper and it suddenly evaporated into green smoke. It was charmed?

"What was that?" I felt Lucrezia and Morgana at my sides before I heard them.

"Who's the hair? And what's he even the heir of?" I heard Lucrezia ask.

"And who are their enemies." Morgana mused.

I gulped, "And why was that note even here?" I asked, pretending that everything I saw wasn't suddenly green.

* * *

><p>Pretending that nothing was wrong with me was a bad idea. Luckily, classes were cancelled for the day, but I was still facing major problems. First of all, I still didn't have a date for Slughorn's party tomorrow night. Second, my head feels like it's filled with nothing but air. Third, I could feel myself obsessing with the note left on the wall. The only proof I have of the note is my memory and the only other two people who saw it; Morgana and Lucrezia. But like earlier today, Morgana was gone somewhere and Lucrezia was by my side as usual.<p>

"What's wrong? You look a little... green."

I groaned and rubbed my temples, "I think that note was enchanted."

Lucrezia frowned and rested her hand on my back, "Do you want to go see the nurse?"

I sighed, "I'm fine. I don't think you need to worry too much-"

"But you're not feeling well and you said it yourself, the note might be enchanted." Lucrezia urged.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Great! I'll go with you. Stay right here till I get back."

I sighed and began to comply as she went somewhere. I rested my head in my arms and heard the shuffling of footsteps. I thought it was Lucrezia, so I quickly stood up and turned toward the footsteps only to see Tom Riddle grabbing a seat across from me.

"And here I thought we were going to have another one of our glorified discussions." He teased.

I forced my eyes to stay focus on his form, "Well, this little girl who enjoys our glorified discussion is having problems with her head, so she's going to nurse. As soon as her dumb blond of a friend gets back."

Tom smiled bemusedly, "What's wrong with your head?"

I sighed, "I don't even know myself. It's like one moment my head feels so heavy and full that it's going to split open and then the next it feels completely devoid of everything."

He furrowed his brow, "I could help you with that, you know. I know a spell that can remedy headaches."

"Yeah, I'v had enough of people magically toying with my head today."

He rose a brow, "What?"

I opened my mouth to reply but then remembered the agreement that me and Morgana and Lucrezia had earlier. We weren't going to tell anyone about the note. And suddenly, I feel a strong pang go through my head that causes me to squeeze my own head. Oh, that feels good.

Tom sat up a bit straighter, "Hey, you ok?"

I looked back at him and removed my hands from my head, causing the pressure to come back. Good thing our Common Room barely got enough light to see during the daytime. "Yeah." I answered, "I gotta go." I said turning away from him.

"Gloria, wait!" I paused and turned back to him expectantly. "I wanted to ask you something about Raven."

I felt my facial expression and I didn't have the strength to mask it, "What about Raven?"

I watched as Tom coated his face with mock politeness- I could tell, "I was just wondering if she's said anything about me. As you probably know, I asked her to Slughorn's dinner and she has yet to give me an answer."

_Why are you asking me and not asking her? I'm not your go-to-girl! _

Oh, but you are Gloria, "She hasn't said anything to me."

"Oh." Was all he said before he looked back down at the little black notebook he seemed to be carrying around lately. As I turned to make my leave again, he then said, "Well, if you see her, tell her to come see me."

This time, I didn't reply or turn back around. Was I seriously being _that_ girl? The one that he came to whenever he had a problem?

I sighed once again and looked towards the ceiling as I walked. Back to the note... I know that handwriting, I know I do. But whose does it belong to?... 1... 2...3... Come on Gloria, think! 1...2...3...1...2...3... Where's Alex when you need him? He's good at stuff like this. Not many people know how smart the idiot is. 1...2...3...1...2...3...1...2...3...1...2...3?

_Pain!_

Again, another pang of agony goes through my skull and I find myself leaning against the wall to help support myself. A portrait of a woman on the wall turned her beady eyes to look at me, "Yer all right?" I heard her ask.

I groaned and ignored her and continued walking, or tried to until I felt someone place their hand on my should, "Gloria?"

I felt myself automatically stiffen and turned to face Raven who stared at me with worry, "Raven, hey."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." _Liar._

"Right. Because leaning against the wall with your back hunched over like that is all right." Raven replies sarcastically.

I shrugged, which took way too much energy than necessary, "I'm trying this new stretching thing. It's really quite rejuvenating."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So, how has your-"

"Go to the dinner with him." I said quickly before turning around, not waiting for Raven to finish a statement I already new she was going to make. Instead of having my eyes trained in front of me, they were attached the ceiling.

"Gloria, wait!"

I didn't wait.

I didn't even know if Raven was following me or not. 1...2...3... Why am I counting the-

_Pain!_

"_Ah!_" I stop walking clutch my head as I lean against the wall for support. After the pain subsides, I rest my head on the wall and begin to hear something moving. Almost as though something was... _slithering_. I pressed my face closer to the wall and closed my eyes. What's behind the stone walls? It sounds like it's slithering, literally. It sounds like a-like a snake!

The sound began to face and I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling and began moving again. This time, I kept my hand on the walls, feeling the panels caress against my fingers. 1 panel... 2 panel... 3 panel... 4 panel... 5 panel... 6 panel... 7 panel...

I don't know why, but I started to count over. My eyes trained on the patterned tiles on the ceiling set in three's. The slithering was fading... The slithering was fading!

I quickened my pace, breaking out into a small little jog. 1. 2. 3. 1. 2. 3. 1.2-

It's leaving me. I have to keep up! I_ have_ to keep up!

I began to break out into a sprint, nearly tripping on my own robes. The ceiling was changing, along with the panels on the wall- but she's still here! I still hear the slithering! But it's moving fast, too fast. I have to stop running, I have to! But I can't stop! I won't stop! I have to find it- I have to stop it! I have to save-!

BAM!

I don't know how, I don't even know when it happened, but suddenly I sprawled on the ground. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a giant dressed in Gryffindor robes standing above me.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke from my slumber was that everything wasn't in a tint of green. And then there was the thing that made me scream.<p>

I immediately sat up and screamed, causing the giant to jolt from his sitting position.

"Who are you? What do you want? What are you even doing here? This is a school you know! Strictly for Wizards and Witches! Leave now before I... scream..."

The giant sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I knew this was goin' to happen. You Slytherin's are so predictable."

I pretended not to take offense to that and stared at the cress on his black robes, "You... you're a student here?"

The giant nodded and grinned, "An' I made it to me third year!"

"You're a third year?" I furrowed my brows.

"Well, yes. I just said that."

"What _are_ you?" I realized how mean I sounded at the last minute, and definitely by the flash of hurt that went through his features but immediately was replaced by something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well, me dad's a wizard. Which is why they excepted me into the school in the first place. Me mum's a giantess-"

"AND THEY LET YOU INTO THE SCHOOL?!" I exclaimed incredulously. "I-I'm sorry but... I never heard of such a thing..." I gulped, realized how big of a fool I must of been making of myself. "Wow... Ehhemm, sorry. Wow, I guess what they say about Gryffindor being bold is true."

The giant stared at me with amusement and standing up and extending his hand out to me, "Rubeus Hagrid. But call me Hagrid. Pleased to meetcha',"

I gulped and sat on my legs before extending my hand out to his. Wow, his entire hand can cover mine and he's only a third year! "Gloria Sylvester."

His dark eyes widened, "You're Gloria Sylvester!"

I blinked, "Yes?..."

"Wow." He grinned, "You know, you're not very liked by some of our girls. Especially the Head Girl. She despises you and someone named Morgana Black. Poor girl, her parents named her Morgana. That's automatically a bad omen to be named after one of the most notorious dark wizards. I might have to watch out for her, plus she's apart of the Black family, and they're all out of their minds in some ways. Oh, please don't tell her I said that!"

Despite myself, I began to giggle at the boys tactics. What's wrong with me? "No need to worry. Morgana is a bit rough around the edges, but she is by no means a dark wizard. And she's not loony. But don't worry, I won't tell her what you said." Especially since she might also nag about me associating with Gryffindor's. But I might tell Lucrezia!

He sighed and sat down on the bed across from me, which then made a large popping sound and I instinctively jumped, "Don't worry. That happens a lot."

"I wonder why..." I mumbled. Looking around, I realized that I was in fact in the infirmary. "How did I get here?" I thought allowed.

"Well," Hagrid began. I turned to him, "You were running, I don't know why but you looked like a mad woman. And you accidentally bumped into me, fell and passed out. I didn't know what to do so I brought you here where the nurse took care of you. How are you feeling?"

"Well..." Now that he mentions it, I do remember bumping into something and hitting my head. But was I running? Why? "I do feel much better. I had an enormous head ache."

Hagrid nodded, "Well, the nurse gave you some green liquid. She also told me to tell you to drink this once you wake up." He pointed to a bottle on a table at the foot of my bed. I blinked and reached over for it, lifting the top and sniffing it. It took great self restraint to gag and hurl it across the room. I simply sat it down and took a deep breath before swinging my legs over onto the floor.

Hagrid's eyes widened, "What are y-"

"How long was I out?"

He frowned, "Well... majority of the day. It's almost lights out."

"What?" I've been out that long? "Has anyone been here?"

Hagrid shook his head, "No. I've been here all day."

Why hasn't anyone else been here? Where was Lucrezia? Raven? Rob? Morgana? Tom? I reached for my wand resting on the night stand and began putting on my shoes, "You should get going. It's getting late."

"But-"

"Thank you. Really." I said and smiled at him.

Hagrid's eyes widened and I noticed his cheeks turning a bit red and shook his head furiously. "Don't mention it!" He quickly stood up and I had to force myself not to cower under his shadow and watched as he began walking to the exit.

An idea popped into my head and I called after him, "Hey, Hagrid!" He turned around, "How would you like you to go to a party tomorrow night?"

* * *

><p>When I finally made my way out of the infirmary, I decided to take a detour to the girl's bathroom. I had to make sure that I looked somewhat presentable when I walked into the Common Room.<p>

As I walked into the bathroom, my mind dead set on the mirror, I notice a black shadow standing by one of the sinks. I stop dead in my tracks and peer at the person who was now leaning against the sink with an amused smirk on his face.

I furrow my brow, "Do I want to know why you're in the girls bathroom?"

Tom pushed himself off the sink and began walking towards me, "Do I want to know why I no one has seen you all day?"

I cross my arms, "I'm not a boy in a bathroom designated to girls."

Tom stopped in front of me, "I'm not a girl refusing to answer my question."

"You're right. You're a_ boy_ refusing to answer _my_ question."

To smirked and nodded, "Okay, you win."

I grin and turn towards the mirror and walk toward it, "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Hmmm..." Tom rubbed his chin, feigning a thoughtful expression, "How about... _not_."

I gave him a sarcastic smile before I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. I had minor bags under my eyes, and my lips were only know adding pigment to them, but other than that everything seemed fine. I leaned into the mirror, focusing on my hair now when I saw a big, black shadow move at the end of the bathroom. I blinked and watched to see it again. Nothing.

I sigh and began to focus on my hair once more when suddenly I see the shadow move again, and this time much longer. My eyes widen and I turned around quickly, "Did you see that?"

Tom looked up from him little black book and frowned, "See what?"

"Something moved back there." I said and began walking to the back of the bathroom when Tom grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"

I turned toward him and was about to speak again when suddenly a little girl waltz into the bathroom. And to my delight, it was a Gryffindor. She stopped walking immediately and clutched her books.

I pull my arm out of Tom's grasp and smiled at the girl, "Hi there."

The girl blinked and then turned to Tom, "He-he's not suppose to be here."

Tom smile politely at the girl was going to take a step closer when she suddenly to a step back, staring at something above us. He face turned from mild concern to that of horror. "What's wrong?" I ask the girl.

"S-scales..." She whispered so low I questioned if I really heard it. From my peripheral, I noticed Tom become a bit rigid.

"Scales?" I inquire. I was about to turn around, i suddenly saw a bright flash of light and heard a loud thump. I turned back to the little girl and quickly saw Tom prompting her onto the wall gently. "W-what just happened?"

"Don't worry, she fine. I cast a simple charm that'll knock out for a while and she won't remember anything she's seen."

I frowned, "What all did she see?" I asked as I turned around and looked around. Nothing.

"We should go." I turned around to see Tom putting his wand away, "We shouldn't be here when she wakes."

"I didn't hear you cast an incantation."

Tom shrugged and smirked smugly, "I'm just talented like that."

If it weren't for his cockiness, I'd be more than impresses. I simply rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom, "Is that something you're learning how to do in one of your classes?"

"What? Non-verbal incantation?"

I rose a brow, "Didn't know it was a thing."

Tom smirked, "I taught myself how to do it. Though, it takes a lot of concentration. You have to really commit."

"You must have been really committed to knocking that poor girl out." I teased and looked forward, "I hope nothing happens to her." And I still wonder what she saw.

"She'll be fine. She's Ruth Prewett." I looked toward him and raised a brow, but he seemed so sure of his ambiguous reasoning that I didn't even say anything.

"Well, since you taught yourself, you have to teach me a little something. It's only fair." Tom then turned to me and shared a grin equal to that of mine.


	6. Where Your Loyalties Lie

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately._

* * *

><p><em>For those who tread lightly, who need some enlightenment<em>  
><em>The world is what you make of it<em>  
><em>You fill it up and break it 'til<em>  
><em>The pieces inside you<br>The pieces inside you; __Help you find your way back home_

_So take it or leave it  
><em>_Cause I don't believe it  
><em>_And you wont receive it until you achieve it  
><em>_I know that you need it  
><em>_I see you defeated  
><em>_They're growing defeated, __to show you're a leader_

_And let love flow_  
><em>'til it echos... slow,<em>  
><em>And makes its way across the globe<em>

_Fly or die_  
><em>Well that's the way ya do it<em>  
><em>Nearly getting by<em>  
><em>Well what could be more stupid?<em>

_'Cause before you know it your life is over_  
><em>So fly or die!<em>_  
><em>

Chapter 6: Where Your Loyalties Lie

"Shut. Up."

"I will if you want me to."

"No. No! Gloria, get back here!"

"Shhh!"

Lucrezia stopped walking and flipped off the table of Ravenclaw before following me again. I silently laughed as I sat down at a table in the corner of the Library. Lucrezia sat directly next to me.

"Spill. You really invited a half-giant? Morgana's going to shit herself!" Lucrezia laughed loudly, causing people to turn their head.

"Shhh. Geez, you're going to get me band." I took out a parchment and my quill, "Writer, Gloria Sylvester; subject, Lucrezia Malfoy."

"Rubeus Hagrid, huh? I like his first name. Especially since I'm a cancer and my birthstone's a Ruby."

"How long is your wand?" I ask looking up at her.

"12.2 inches." She said placing her wand on the table, "What class is this for again?"

"Study of Ancient Runes." Like Lucrezia, her wand is very attractive. It was sleek, black and sturdy. "What's the wood type?"

"Ebony. So what are you going to wear tonight?"

I began writing, "Of course it would be Ebony. Wands with Ebony woods tends to pick people who are more comfortable with being themselves, making them pick people with the most confidence."

"Thank you. But answer my question. I'm thinking of putting on this bright red lipstick that I bought. I haven't had an excuse to wear it but tonight would be a good excuse right?"

"Yeah, bright red's a good color on you. What's its core?"

"Wow, you're full of complements today. Dragon heartstring. What does this have to do with ancient runes?"

"Because some wands are more affluent to casting different runes over others. This possibly as something to with the caster, as well as the wand itself."

Lucrezia raised a brow, "You make it sound like wands have a mind of their own."

I looked up at her, "They do. The wood of the wand dictates who the wand chooses, but its the core that gives the wand its magical personality. Like I said, ebony wands usually pick people with high self-esteem. Having a core with Dragon heartstring enables the wand to create powerful and flamboyant spells with ease."

Lucrezia looked as though she really was trying to understand and nodded slowly, "Ok. I think I follow you." She then wiggled her eyebrows, "Now you've got me interested. I told you mine, you tell me yours."

I rolled my eyes but sat my quill down anyways, "OK. I have Alder wood and phoenix feather as my core."

Lucrezia's eyes widened, "Why did I never know that?"

"Know what?"

"You have one of the rarest wand cores." Lucrezia says, as thought that's common knowledge.

I rose a brow, "And how do you know this?"

"Perhaps because I told her."

I frown at the third part voice and me and Lucrezia both look up to see someone we didn't expect. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Sylvester." The middle aged man greeted us.

While I was a bit more passive, Lucrezia immediately beamed, "Professor! What are you doing here?"

He smiled tenderly at Lucrezia and held up a stack of books, "Just checking out a couple of things. How are you two?"

I smile politely, "I'm fine."

Lucrezia grinned and stood up, "Guess who's going to Slug-Club today?"

The professor chuckled, "Let me guess,"

Lucrezia did a small twirl and giggled, "Me!" Remind me to smack her after this.

Dumbledore laughed and turned his kind blue eyes onto mine, "And you Gloria? You haven't been my student in two years and you hardly visit this old man anymore."

I smiled a little more genuinely this time, "You're hardly old Professor."

"And you're too kind."

I smiled. And that's when we were visited by two more guest. I stared at Alex and Rob as they walked towards the three of us laughing. Alex stopped and smiled politely, "Professor."

"Avery. Lestrange." He greeted before turning back to me and Lucrezia, "I'm hearing great things about you two from your teachers. Keep up the great work, girls."

"Yes, Professor." Me and Lucrezia say at the same time. He makes his leave and the boys take a seat across from us.

"What were you guys talking to Professor Dumbledore about?" Rob questions.

"Casual conversation." Lucrezia shrugs and smirks at me, "I'd love to hear about our earlier topic again."

I nodded, "Maybe later."

"What earlier topic?" Rob pry's.

"So, what were you wearing tonight?" Lucrezia grins.

* * *

><p>"You look... beautiful." I breath as I stare at Lucrezia.<p>

"Thanks" She grinned and did a slight twirl.

Lucrezia was dressed in bright red, her dress reaching just above her ankles so we could see her matching red pumps. She wore red sleeves on each arm and matching lipstick. She wore a simple silver necklace with a small heart on it and a single silver bracelet. Lucrezia wore her hair pinned back into a chignon. She looked elegant, extravagant, and over the top. All the things I'd use to describe her.

"Morgana doesn't look too bad either. I guess she's trying to make herself look mighty presentable for someone." Lucrezia smirked.

I grinned, "I wonder who it could be."

"Will you two shut up." She said, slamming a pin down on her vanity table, "I can't do this..." She mumbled.

Me and Lucrezia walked over to her and smiled down sympathetically, "You have natural botticelli curls. There's nothing to be shamed of."

Morgana looked at Lucrezia through the mirror, "That's not the problem. Far from it, actually. I just can't think of a decent thing to do with my hair."

I share a look with Lucrezia before I move back so Lucrezia could work her magic, "You're over thinking it. Your hair is gorgeous. You have to know what to do it." Within a minute, Lucrezia had Morgana's hair pinned up with curly strands falling naturally to crown portions of her face and neck. I smiled and picked up the pearls lying on Morgana's bed and handed them to Lucrezia.

Once she was done with her, Morgana stood up and I gave her a thumbs up, "I don't know what you were so concerned about."

Morgana wore a short black dress that would have been pretty risque on someone like Lucrezia, but do to Morgana's boyish shape, it wasn't that bad. And the dress was her signature color; black. The dressed stopped at her knees, which was alright. Morgana was tall, and had amazing legs (according to Lucrezia), so adding a small black heel added to her look. She wore an array of pearls around her neck with pearl post earrings. Talk about glamour.

"You look so pretty!" Lucrezia grinned and tried to hug Morgana but she ended up dodging her. After watching the girls do this for a minute, I noticed the time. It was an hour before the party started. I should get going!

I quickly stood up and noticed that Morgana was still distracted. Lucrezia looked at me and winked before messing with Morgana again. I smiled at the girls antics and quickly walked out. I didn't see anyone worth approaching so I quickly made my way out of the Common Room. Mostly everyone was in the Great Hall except for those of us going to Slughorns party. Me and Hagrid agreed to meet each other by library. When I got there, I saw the giant silhouette of my date and made my way over to him.

"Hagrid." I greeted with a smile on my face.

Hagrid immediately turned around to face me. His face went from nervous anxiety to awe. "Wow..."

I nodded, "Good to see you."

He continued to stare at me, "You look great."

"Eh, I look ok. This outfit was kind of last minute." The reason it's last minute is because I only got a date yesterday. I pinned my hair to one side since I didn't want to go through all those pins today. I wore a simple silk emerald green dress that reached my ankles, with a matching cloth belt tied into a intricate knot at my waist. I wore a bold diamond necklace and a matching bracelet and earrings. I kept my make up light and simple since I really didn't understand why everyone was dressing like this day would go down in history (which it might, you never know).

Hagrid smiled, "You should really give yerself more credit." He said and turned around to do something. I took this time to look the giant up and down. I bit my lip as I assessed his outfit. He wore shabby black robes, his long, wild hair was pulled back into a ponytail which is probably the best thing he's got going for him tonight. What was I thinking allowing Lucrezia to get into my head like that? I shouldn't have invited someone like him.

He turned back around and smiled at me as he handed me something, "Here you are."

I smiled in return and took the small box from him, "What's this?"

"Open when it yer alone." He said when I was about to open the golden ribbon wrapped around it and I immediately stopped, "I jus' want'd to say thank you."

I looked up at him and frowned, "Thank me? For what?"

"Well..." He began nervously, "I, er, well, you see... I don' have too many friends and, well, I just want'd to say thank you. I know a lot of people don't like to be seen with me 'cause I'm, well, a giant. So, the fact that you invited me out was real nice of yah."

Ok, now I really have myself. I wanted to give Hagrid the gift back, to tell him not to thank me for something so juvenile like this, especially since I'm sort of using him. Oh my god, I can already tell this night isn't going to end good at all.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the doors. I didn't realize how late its gotten. Me and Hagrid sat in library talking for more than hour, and now we're ten minutes late. Wonderful.<p>

As soon as I pushed the door open, all eyes turned to me and Hagrid. One of the room stood all of Tom's gang huddled in a circle. Scattered around tables were some of their dates, including the one and only SARAH! I'm not going to lie, she actually looked pretty tonight. That's when my eyes rested on two girls who were standing by an array of painting with drinks in their hands. Lucrezia was the first to look up and her face immediately lit up when she Hagrid. Then there was Morgana.

When Morgana's dark eyes ran over me and Hagrid, they immediately widened and spit some of her drink back into her cup. Real smooth, Morg.

Lucrezia quickly made her way to our side and grabbed my hands, "Don't worry you're fashionably late." She then turned to Hagrid and smiled, "You must Rubeus Hagrid, I'm Gloria's bestfriend, Lucrezia." She smiled politely holding her hand out.

Hagrid shook it and smiled nervously, "Pleasure to meet you."

Lucrezia laughed, "Wow, you really are a giant. Your whole hand can cover mine!" Hagrid laughed, and I'm sure it's due to her enthusiasm. "Are you thirsty? They have an awesome array of snacks and I'm pretty sure a growing boy like yourself is starving."

"Well, I am a bit... hungry." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Lucrezia smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on, then!" Before she and Hagrid walks away, she looks at me and winks.

I smile at her but two seconds later, I'm surrounded by Morgana, Rob and Alex.

Morgana put her hands on my shoulders and I winced from the pressure, "What _was_ that?"

I fought to keep my face neutral, "That was me walking through the door with my date."

Rob frowned, "Fine, but_ is_ that?"

I turned to Rob, "_He_ is Rebeus Hagrid."

"Hagrid the giant?" I heard Alex say.

Morgana stared at him, "Giant?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. He's a _half_-giant. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Why would you bring something like that here?" Morgana asked, staring at me with accusatory eyes.

"Morg, he's not something, he's a someone. And quite frankly I don't see how he's any worse than Sarah." I said eyeing Alex.

Alex frowned, "Hey, I needed a date and she was looking for a way to get in."

"And at least she's a wizard!" Morgana sneered.

"So is Hagrid." I've been caught up in my own problems, how people would look at me, how this'll make Tom feel. How Hagrid would make me look while looking like that, and I completely ignored how everyone would treat him. Now you've done it, Gloria.

Rob frowned, "But at least she's not a Gryffindor." I looked up at him and glared and his gaze became a bit softer as he laid a hand on my arm, "Glory, listen, nothing good can come out of this. Maybe you would be wise to tell him to leave."

I shrugged his hand off, "I'm not going to tell him to leave. There's no reason for him to leave."

Morgana's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, but have some standards."

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms, "You're worse than Lucrezia. Far worse. Lucrezia's problem is that she doesn't care about what anyone has to say. Your problem is that you're too friendly."

Rob sighed, "OK, calm down Morgana."

But Morgana continued, "You should tell the others it's not Lucrezia's loyalty we should be worried about. The one we should be worried about is Gloria."

I narrowed my eyes, "Loyalty? To who?"

"Slytherin." Morgana answered.

I balled my fist and took a deep breath, lifting my chin a bit higher, "I'm done with this conversation. So please, continue talking as long as you don't mind me not listening."

Morgana looked me up and down, "You must have a low opinion of yourself if you think everyone is your equal."

"Oh! Next thing you know I'm going to be snogging Muggle Borns in the back of broom closets!" I said loudly, causing Mulciber and Rosier to turn their heads. "You make it sound like it's a crime to associate with who I want."

Before Morgana could speak, Rob spoke, "Associate with whoever you want, Gloria. Just remember where your loyalties lie."

_Remember where your loyalties lie._

Right.

Before I could say anything else, I suddenly saw two forms walk inside of the room and both of the made every thought in my head slip away.

Dressed in a royal blue dress that reached just below her knees stood Raven, pairing her dress with a sapphire necklace to match her eyes. Standing next to the beauty stood someone dressed in all black, which seemed to fit him as much as red fit Lucrezia. I forced myself to remain as passive as possible.

When Raven noticed me and smiled, I forced myself to smile back and pretended not to notice Morgana and Rob staring at me.

Then Tom turned to look at me. I could feel his eyes taking in all of me, and staring into those dark orbs I felt as though he was swallowing me whole. And then he smirked at me, as though he knew exactly what he was doing. I probably would have been staring at him longer if Lucrezia hadn't wrapped her arm around me, scaring me half to death.

"Come on, dinners starting."

I nodded and looked back up to see Tom and Raven find their seats at the table.

* * *

><p>Dinner began shortly after that, and surprisingly, everyone refrained from asking me or Hagrid questions that would make me want to hurl my glass at them. Although, there were those glances from some, that hateful look Sarah was constantly giving me, curious glances from Tom and Raven, but the look that shock me to the core were the dissapointed ones from Morgana. As they began passing out dessert, I rested my hands in my lap and suddenly a red hand grabbed one of my hands.<p>

I looked up to see Lucrezia smiling at me, "You've been somber all night. What did you and Morgana say to each other?"

I shook my head, "I'll tell you later."

"You mean The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw." I heard Raven say. I looked up at her, along with everyone else, "A diadem is like a crown, in case you were wondering. The diadem once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, it's rumored to give the wearer enhanced wisdom and intelligence. But, like the title says, the diadem is lost."

"Yes, I've heard something about it. Do you know what happened to it?" Professor Slughorn questioned.

Raven shook her head, "No one knows."

After eating our dinner and dessert, Professor Slughorn's special guest finally arrived. This consisted of two renowned Quidditch players, some writer for a wizarding newspaper in Italy and then there was Silas Sylvester. I'm pretty sure Slughorn did this on purpose.

After dinner, when everyone was allowed to socialized, I walked over to Silas and patted him on the shoulder. He turned his bright grey gaze onto my green orbs and grinned, "Baby cousin!"

"What are you doing here, Silas? Aren't you suppose to be in Greece discussing their Pegasus problem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "I work for the International Confederation of Wizards. That doesn't mean I run it. I do have vacations, just so you know."

"Your mother hasn't spoken to you for two years. Your father five." I frowned as he picked up another drink, "Silas, the least you could is write."

"I write to you, cousin." He smirked.

I shook my head, "I'm not your mother, your father or your little brother. Silas, you have to start taking responsibility for something other than your job."

Silas nodded, "Right. Because our family has taken such good care of us."

"We can't fight their belief."

"But we can fight their teachings."

I sighed, but simply smiled at him, "It's nice to see you. You look good."

Silas smirked, "Of course I do." I rolled my eyes. Why am I surrounded by arrogant people? Silas has what I like to call arrogant good looks. Dark blond hair, grey eyes, porcelain skin, a chiseled jaw, tall and lean and an arrogant smirk. And who know how some people have a specific color associated with them? Like mine would be green, Lucrezia red, Morgana black. But Silas has golden hair and silver eyes, a walking contradiction to my belief. If his coloring was on anyone else, he'd look like a freak show. But he worked it as though he was a god.

Lucrezia walked on the side of me and grabbed my hand, "Are you going to tell me what's going on between you two now?" She then noticed Silas standing there, and I almost gagged at the way he was looking her up and down, "Oh, hello. Lucrezia Malfoy."

His eyebrows shot up a bit, "Malfoy, huh? One of the richest wizarding families in the world."

Lucrezia gave her signature smile, "And who am I currently acquainting that also happens to be well informed?" She said, never breaking her eyes away from his.

I frowned, "His name is Silas Sylvester."

Lucrezia's eyes widened, "Oh? Cousins?" I nodded and she turned back to Silas, "Well, I hope you're not as timid as this bowl of sunshine."

Silas chuckled, "Well, Lucrezia's always been more of a bowl of cloudy with a chance of brilliance." _What? That doesn't even makes sense._

"I couldn't agree more. She's gloomy but has her wise moments." Lucrezia smiled, now showing her brilliant white teeth.

"How about we talk more over a drink or two?" Silas suggested.

I piped in, "Can't, she's a minor!"

Lucrezia walked a bit closer, excluding me out of the circle a bit, "Maybe over some pumpkin juice."

"Agreed." Silas said and turned, "Follow me, I saw a great corner for private discussions."

"Sure." Lucrezia smiled and turned to me before winking, "Live a little." She glanced at something past me before looking at me again, "You're going to regret it if you don't do something tonight when you look this good."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you even talking about? Look, Silas is- Ah!" I yelped Lucrezia suddenly have my shoulder a shove and I began to stumble back. Then suddenly, I fell against something hard, but warm. I blinked and looked up to see none other than Tom smirking at me as I stayed in his arms.

"You smell nice tonight." He remarks huskily and my I could feel my eyes beginning to widen but I immediately composed myself and stood up straighter, walking out of his gasp.

I turned around sharply and stared at him, "Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself."

Tom smiled and nodded, "So, how are you enjoying yourself? You seemed a bit... tense."

I shook my head, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Tom raised a brow, "Would it have something to do with your date?"

I looked at him square in the eyes and raised my head, "If you have something to say, then say it. I invited him because when I fainted in the hall, he took me to the nurse and was the only one there when I woke up. I had to show my gratitude in some way and now we're even." If only that were the complete truth. But it was close good enough, especially since Morgana was obviously listening to us instead of her conversation with Professor Slughorn and Mulciber.

He smirked, "I didn't mean to offend."

"No offense was taken."

He nodded, "Good." He then took a step closer and whispered, "You really do look good tonight."

I felt heat rising to my face- like an actual blush. I quickly cleared my throat and turned away, willing my heart rate to slow as I picked up a strawberry from the snack bar, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?" Yes, stick to conversations you know well. Territory that will allow you to hold some sort grasp onto self control.

Tom shrugged and looked somewhere, but I didn't follow his gaze, "She's too busy talking to professionals to realize that I'm no longer by her side. She truly is a politicians daughter, after all."

I looked up at Tom, "It's not her fault. In the eyes of the public, she has to conduct herself accordingly. Her father is the Minister of Magic, as you know."

Tom looked at me with an amused smirk, "I thought you didn't like talking about your family?"

"I don't."

"And yet you're doing it."

I rolled my eyes at his teasing, "I guess I simply feel comfortable with you." I took an involuntary step closer, and I could smell his hefty scent and I so wanted to kiss those lips right now.

Tom smiled a bit wider, which only lit up his handsome face, "I want to show you something. What do you say we get out of here?" He asked, lowing her husky voice and staring at me with deep, dark orbs.

It took so much energy just to control my raging heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you have it. I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed, I just don't want to the story to feel too dragged out. I'll admit, that's one of the main things I have struggles with. And sorry it took a while for that update!<strong>

**But I have a question for you guys, what do you think of Gloria and her relationship with her two bestfriends Lucrezia and Morgana? I wanted to bring this up because the relationship between these three girls is very important for future chapters and I just wanted to see how you guys (as the readers) see the girls.**

**Remember, Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	7. A Common Riddle

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately._

* * *

><p><em>No silver or no gold<em>  
><em>Could dress me up so good<em>  
><em>You're the glitter in the darkness of my world<em>  
><em>Just tell me what to do<em>  
><em>I'll fall right into you<em>  
><em>Going under cast a spell just say the word<em>  
><em>I feel your love<em>

_Boom clap_  
><em>The sound of my heart<em>  
><em>The beat goes on and on and on and on and<em>  
><em>Boom clap<em>  
><em>You make me feel good<em>  
><em>Come on to me come on to me now<em>  
><em>Boom clap<em>  
><em>The sound of my heart<em>  
><em>The beat goes on and on and on and on and<em>  
><em>Boom clap<em>  
><em>You make me feel good<em>  
><em>Come on to me come on to me now<em>

_- Boom Clap by Charli xcx_

Chapter 7: A Common Riddle

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one will be at this hour."

Me and Tom managed to sneak out of the party and now he was leading to me only god knows where. I frowned as I looked around at an empty room located in the dungeon. I hear a mild rustling, something like buzzing but not quite. I tilt my head up and see a swarm of fireflies, seemingly the only things lighting this room. And at the time, they were absolutely gorgeous.

"Whoa. What is this place?" I said, gazing up at the beautiful insects.

"I don't know. I like to call it the Firefly Room because of the, well..."

I looked at him and smirked, "Fireflies?"

He nodded and chuckled, rubbing his hands together, "Shall we begin?"

"How did you find this? I never heard of this place." I said, looking at the barren stone walls. "This is still located within the dungeon?"

Tom nodded, "This school is a lot bigger than you think."

That seems to be the case, doesn't it? "Well, I think you should stand back a bit. I... well... I've practice conjuring it but not really controlling it."

I felt my eyebrows moving forward. _What was he talking about?_

Tom held his right hand in front of him, as thought he was holding an invisible ball. Then suddenly, Tom whispered loudly, "_Incendio!_"

Suddenly, floating in the palm of his hand was a orb of red, orange and golden light. My eyes widened and I couldn't bite back the gasp and I took a hefty step forward, not aware of the personal space I was currently subtracting.

"How did you do that? You don't even have your wand!" I exclaimed, staring at the blazing fire in his hand, "I-is it real?" I asked, subconsciously lifting my hand and gliding it toward the flame.

I was faintly aware of the smug aura radiating from Tom as he balled his hand into a fist, extinguishing the flame in the process. I looked up at him, seeing him smirking down at me, "It's called Wandless magic."

"That's a thing?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yes, it's a thing. But that's not all I can do." Suddenly, he had to flames in each hand. I felt a smile forming on my lips and I turned to look Tom in the eye, and saw him watching me.

I smirked and put my hands on my hips, "How are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I've been practicing." Suddenly, the flames got larger in his palms.

I smirked, "You're showing off!"

He laughed and threw his hands out in front of him. As though everything was electromagnetic waves, I felt the magical energy flow through the air, through me as a draft blew past me and suddenly there was a large orange fire covering the walls.

I looked around me in wonder, "Now you're really showing off," I gaped, "You have to teach me how to do this! This is way beyond our level of training!" I grinned, turning to him. I grabbed his hands without thinking, "How are you not burned?"

Tom smirked, "You seem to be really enjoying this."

"How could I not? I've never seen a student display this type of magic." I said, squeezing his hand. I looked down at his long, graceful fingers, running my thumb along his palm, which wasn't soft nor was it hard, but it felt experienced. Was the person standing in front of me really fifteen, like me?

"Hey," I heard Tom say, causing me to look up at him. When I was able to fully look up, I sucked in my breath, the close proximity of his face to mine causing me to freeze. "Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?"

"Well," I started, licking my lips, "Someone once told me I have very honest eyes."

"And that's what makes them beautiful," He says, bringing his head closer to mine.

My eyes immediately traveled to his lips and I gulped, "And what are they telling you now?"

"That we shouldn't waste anymore time."

I continued to stare at his lips. I could tell they were soft, and they probably taste good too. Oh, I can only imagine! He really does seem more advanced than me. Am I ready for this? And not only the kissing part, the meaning behind it. What happens if we actually kiss. Do we become a couple? Well, of course we should! You don't just kiss random people, right? Wait, maybe he does. I mean, it's only been a month since we've actually been_ friends. _We've known each other for five years but prior to this term, it's all been polite and casual.

But he seems so sure of himself! Maybe he is more experienced than me! How many girls has he kissed before? Has he brought anyone else down here? Of course he has! I'm nothing special. _Has he brought Raven down here?_

_Oh, Merlin!_

I abruptly pull back and suddenly feel the warmth of his body heat die out, along with the fire surrounding us. I stare at the blinking Tom, a look of confusion forming on his face. I frowned and turned away from him, clearing my throat, "I... We should get going."

"Gloria-"

"You should get back to... to _Raven_." I didn't mean to say her name with such venom. I cursed myself mentally as soon as it came out and began walking, not waiting for Tom to collect himself. Instead of making my way back to the party, I made my way into the Common Room, speed walking so fast that I bumped into a broad chest.

I blinked and looked up to see Antonin Dolohov, "S-sorry." I cleared my throat taking a step back. "Sorry."

He stared down at me with blank, unnerving eyes, "No, It's my fault."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other until I simple nod and walk past him. What was that? What was this whole night? Arg!

I made my way into my room and quickly began unbuttoning my shirt when something fell out of the pocket of my skirt. I blink and see it's the box Hagrid gave to me. I picked up the box and opened it, sitting on my bed and stared at he thing inside. I took my index and thumb and carefully lifted the small, white ball. I noticed a small piece of paper inside as well. I put the ball back inside and unroll the small paper and begin to read.

"'_In Austria, there is an old story about the tears of a Siren. It is believed, when a Siren shed's a single tear, it immediately forms into a perfectly round, white pearl. To my first real, pure-blood friend Gloria Sylvester. Remember, Rubeus Hagrid... _Oh, Hagrid!" I sigh and fall on my back. And to think, I left him at the stinking party for a one-on-one with my crush. Am I really that type of friend? No, I'm going to apologize to Hagrid!

Ugh, I'm so stupid!

I sit up and sigh, noticing myself in the mirror. Well, my hair is an official a hot mess and I look tired, to put lightly. Well, I guess I'll apologize tomorrow.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to the sound of laughter and the ruffling of jewelry and cloth. My eyes snapped shut when green lamps suddenly turned on and I couldn't fight the groan escaping my lips.<p>

"Oh, Glory? What are you doing?" I heard the sound of Lucrezia voice, coming closer to me. I felt a side of my bed sink down a bit as the slim girl sat down, "Is this where you ran off to? To sleep?"

"We all thought you left with Riddle." Said Morgana, from somewhere within the room. I didn't bother to look up.

"Are you all right?" I heard Lucrezia ask once more.

I sighed and opened my eyes, peering into her light brown orbs, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Lucrezia nodded. Suddenly, she gasped dramatically, "Why haven't you introduced me to Silas until now? Oh, he's wonderful!"

"And I won't tell you I caught these two holding hands in the corner." Morgana rolled her eyes as she propped down on her own bed.

"We were not! He was reading my palm!"

Morgana snorted, "Sure."

Lucrezia waved her off, "Anyways," She sighed dreamily, and began telling me all about her night as she undressed. At least someone had a good night. I mean, I did to, when you think about it. I showed up to the party with a guest that mostly everyone turned their heads in disgust to, and I even defended him against my friends. Speaking of friends, I was currently trapped in a room with the very person who made it clear she didn't trust me.

She had her back turned to me and the rest of the room, and I took the time to study her. She unpinned her hair, the curly spirals haphazardly falling down her shoulders. Her black hair reminded me of the black orbs belonging to a certain male. A certain someone with smoldering, seductive and scorching black eyes. The very black eyes that drew me in and held me there... at least until I remembered he was snogging my cousin.

I collapsed onto my pillow and fought back a dramatic sigh, allowing myself to tune Lucrezia back in, "... And oh, there's something mystical about cool grey eyes, don't you think?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

Lucrezia giggled and jumped beside me on my bed, "So, where did you and Mr. Hot Shot go?"

I turned to Lucrezia, staring at the dark brown circle around her iris, acting as a barrier between the white and the light brown eyes. For some reason, the array of light brought me comfort, which suddenly dimmed with Morgana spoke.

"We can discuss that tomorrow. But remember we have our meeting with Slughorn."

Lucrezia frowned, "What meeting?"

Morgana sighs, "It's our fifth year. OWL's, our Career Advice to help decide which NEWT courses we should take."

Lucrezia gasped, "Crap! I completely forgot!" _Yeah, you and I both. _"You're right! We need our beauty rest! But we _need_ to discuss this tomorrow!"

I laid back down and pressed my face against the pillow, turning my back on Morgana and Lucrezia.

"Nighty, nighty, ladies." Lucrezia said. I wondered did she notice that neither me nor Morgana responded.

* * *

><p>I sat outside of Professor Slughorns office, by myself aside from some other students awaiting their turn. Despite getting the most rest, and being the first to wake, I was the last person to get out of bed. Because I didn't want to confront Tom, or even accidentally gaze upon Morgana. And I don't think I could handle discussing the things Lucrezia wants to discuss. So, I settled for not approaching anyone. It may seem cowardly, but I really don't want any confrontation.<p>

Suddenly, someone came out of his office with a stack of papers. Slughorn laughed as he patted the boys back, and I realized it was Alex. "If you keep that up Avery, You'll be the best wizarding accountant your generation has to offer!"

"Thank you, sir." He smiled uneasily, staring at the stack of papers.

The professor turned to me and smiled, "Come on in, Miss Sylvester, I've been awaiting you."

I quickly stood up, and began walking to the door when I heard Alex speak, "Hey, Gloria."

I stopped, turned fraction and gazed up at him, forcing myself to radiate elegant, poise and profoundness, "Alex." And a bit of coldness for last night. My mother would be proud.

I could tell it was working, because Alex couldn't contain eye contact with me for more than three seconds, "Look, I'm sorry about the way we acted-"

"It's fine." I said simply, "I've taken what you all said to me in consideration, and thank you for showing your concern."

Alex frowned, "You know, you don't have to act so cold against me. I'm not Tom."

I felt my eyes widen for a fraction, but fought to contain my composure, "And what does he have to do with anything?"

Alex sighed, "We all know you're infatuated with Tom. You become even more refined, more composed. And while it's cute to him, it's uncomfortable to your friends."

"What do you mean? I become more refined?"

"I didn't mean to offend-"

"_What do you mean?_" I demanded quietly, staring Alex in his dark eyes.

I averted his gaze from mine before clearing his throat and speaking once again, "Gloria... we see it. And he sees it. He also told us about last night... sometimes... we just want you to be yourself."

_Really? _"Is that so?" I say, my voice coarse and raspy. I clear my throat and take a deep breath, "Of course you want me to be myself." When it was just last night that I tried to show my kind self, and my three closest friends felt that it was a problem. They don't want me to be myself, they want to me act in a way that's acceptable for them!

"Gloria-"

Before Alex could complete his thought, I quickly turned away from him and began walking into the office, and I slammed the door behind me. Professor Slughorn looked up from his seat and smiled up at me and waited as I took my seat across from his.

"Good morning, Professor." I greeted politely.

"Good morning, Gloria. I'm glad you're feeling better." He said, chipper.

"What do you mean by that?" I furrow my brows.

He looked up, "Well, Miss Malfoy informed me that you weren't feeling well, so Mister Riddle escorted you to the door. I was starting to wonder where you two had gone, but she informed me you weren't feeling well yesterday either and was even checked into the infirmary. Because I was concerned, I checked with the nurse to make sure everything was all right. Is everything all right?"

Remind me to smack and hug Lucrezia after this. "I'm fine, Professor." I turned on my most charming smile, "Thank you for your concern, but really. Everything is fine. I'm just happy that Tom was able to take me to the Common Room."

Professor Slughorn grinned, "I always new you and Tom would hit it off! You know, he was the one who suggested we open the club to you."

I force a polite, mildly shock reaction, creating a high pitch to my voice, "Did he?"

"Yes. And I've been watching you for a while 're quite the exceptional young woman. I'm starting to question my reasoning for assigning Sarah as Prefect. You're more than capable." He grinned.

I forced a light giggle as the story rolled off my tongue, "Well, I am a Sylvester. We're known for being the brains behind the face."

Professor Slughorn nodded, "Yes, indeed. The Sylvester's are known for being notorious politicians and socialites. Along with the Blacks and Malfoys. But none of those families are known for being leaders. It seems all the leaders are either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I kept my polite smile on my face, but didn't say anything, "But you're not the face of a girl that belongs in the shadows. In fact, neither does your good friend Lucrezia's belong in shadow." I was expecting him to say something about Morgana, but he did not.

I kept my voice light and playful, "What are you trying to elude to, Professor?"

He stood up, "Has anyone ever told you how honest your eyes are, Gloria?"

"Quite a few, sir." I said, as I tried to push the thoughts of Tom to the back of my mind.

He nodded, "Gloria. You're not like other students. You're not built to follow behind the true leaders, you're not meant to be only the brains behind anything. You have the potential to be something greater than what you're allowing yourself. And because I know this, because I know you and everyone else hide behind the expectations of other, you have one week. This time, next Sunday, I want to see you back here. You have a week to truly figure out what you want to be, who you want to be. And with that said, this session is over."

And with that, I left; and was left to finding my way back into the Common room. There weren't many people in there at the moment, which saddened me a bit. The Slytherin common room has a sort of grand, elegant coldness about it. The walls, ceiling and floor were made of stone, the room decorated in plush black and green furniture. Green lanterns hung on the wall and ceiling, and since we were directly under the Black Lake, the room was left under a green tinge. The only source of true warmth was the blazing orange fireplace near the rear end of the Common room, and that's where I sat. I took a seat a seat in one of the plush living chairs that sat near the fireplace. I curled my feet onto the chair and rested my head on the head rest.

I sat there, staring at the flame, trying to clear my thoughts and only focus on the meeting that I just left but my mind kept traveling to Tom. There has to be some sort of law against how much a person can cause someone to think about them. I sighed to myself and didn't notice initially when someone sat on the arm rest of my chair.

"You look sad, but oddly alluring sitting in this chair. Kind of like a queen on her throne."

I looked up at Rob, pretending he didn't just scare the crap out of me, "And you're invading this queens personal space."

He smiled and ruffled my hair, but when he was done, he left his hand there. His hand was warm and big, especially compared to mine. They were different than Tom. Tom's were long and grand, elegant but also cold. Rob's were larger, harder due to years of Quidditch and other sports.

I smiled bemusedly, "What are you doing all by yourself? Where's your entourage?"

"Do you mean your date who hasn't looked at me since the party and Lucrezia? I have no idea and quite frankly, I need to spend this time by myself." I frowned, turning back to the fire place.

"And why is it ever okay to be alone? Or to want to be alone?"

I looked up to see Rob smiling down at me, "I just need to figure out myself and what i need to do. What I _want_ to do."

Rob frowned, "You should always be happy with all decisions you make." He comments.

I sighed and closed my eyes, but even as I'm talking to Rob all I see is Tom, "The last time I did something for me, I was scolded by friends."

I heard some shifting and opened my eyes to see Rob kneeling down in front of my chair, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too."

"It's just... I don't know, we sort of freaked." He admitted frowned.

I frowned and leaned forward slightly, "But why? All I did was bring-"

"You brought some half-giant to our party."

"Yes, I am apart of Slug-Club as well. If you can invite whoever you want, then I can invite who I want."

Rob smirked, "You should know by now that us Slytherin's are territorial people."

I snorted, quite unladylike to be honest, "Yeah, I noticed."

He smiled at me and rested his hands on my knee, "I'm sorry. Really."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "And I except."

"Seriously? Because I don't think I can handle you being upset, especially if its my fault."

I rose a brow, "You've done it in the past. Like those many times you would tease me about something or purposely mess up one of my potions."

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but, its different now." He said, his blue eyes suddenly turning serious.

"Oh yeah? How?"

Rob was about to say something, but someone else spoke first, "Gloria."

Me and Rob tore our eyes away from each other and looked up to see Tom standing there with his black diary in his hand. I simply stare at him, since he wasn't looking at me, but something next to me. I watched as his jaw hardened a bit and narrowed his dark eyes. In front of my, I left Rob stand and I craned my neck to stare up at his standing figure.

"I gotta go. My Career Advice meeting starts soon." Rob said, stretching a bit.

I nodded, "See you."

I watched Rob as he walked past Tom, neither of them sparing a glance at each other which was a bit odd to me. Tom finally looked up at me, his face slacking a bit, becoming a blank canvas.

I forced a playful smile, "Well, mister Riddle, you can step into my office."

He kept his face neutral as he walked forward, "You and Rob looked mighty chummy."

I rose a brow, "Is that why you're coming to talk to me? My relationship with other people?"

"I wasn't aware you had a relationship with other people."

I furrowed my brow, "He's my friend."

"Right."

I don't know why, but he was seriously making me angry. His blank expression didn't match his tone. I tossed my feet onto the floor and sat up straighter, "Is something wrong?"

To walked forward and took a seat in another living chair, and stared into the fire, "I wanted to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"You know... when you pulled away abruptly and just left. What happened? I thought we were on the same page."

I thought you and Raven were on the same page as well."I countered, sounding a bit petty which I mentally scolded myself for.

He turned to me completely and frowned, "Raven and... what?"

I frowned, "You and Raven. If you're not dating, you're something."

"You think me and Raven are dating?" Tom questioned, dumbfounded, "Me and Raven are not dating."

I blinked, "What?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Me and Raven aren't dating."

I bristled, "Well, you could have fooled me."

"Apparently, we already did." He smirked.

I glared at him before looking toward the fire, "So... why are you two always together lately? And you even invited her to the party."

He sighed, "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" I frowned at myself, I was acting like a nosy girlfriend.

He sighed, squeezed his eyes shut, as though he was struggling with himself. He then opened his eyes again, gazing into the fireplace, "I guess you already know, so there's no need in beating around the bush. Since Raven's father is the Minster of Magic, I thought she'd have some insight, or at least enough influence to do some digging for me."

I furrowed my brow, and then it clicked, "You want her dig through some things to search for your possible parents."

Tom nodded, "In exchange, I told her I could get her invite into the party. Although, now I'm worried it won't be enough."

"Hey, you don't have to worry. Raven's a good person and she'll do all she can, especially to get on your good side."

"Why would she want to get on my good side?" Tom inquired.

I rolled my eyes, "Because you're Tom Riddle, star student here at Hogwarts. If she can get into your crowd, then she feels that she's set. If she has good influence with you, she'll have it with everyone else."

Tom nodded, taking everything in, "I see..."

I then smirked to myself and stood up, "Come. You need to go see Professor Slughorn."

Tom frowned, "Why?"

"Because, you're one of his favorite students and he'll listen to you."

He furrowed his brow, "He'll listen to me do what?"

"You got me into Slug Club, right? Then you could surely get Raven into it as well."

"And why would I do that?" He questioned.

"Professor Slughorn is only using us for our possible influence in the future. Think about, what is the one thing Raven desires because she feels it would please her father?"

"Influence."

"Exactly." I smiled and looked at him, he looking back at me. I stared into the dark pits of his eyes, and suddenly it was as though the entire was covered in darkness, and the only thing i could see was him. I don't think I'll ever be able to like anyone's eyes again. Because they're not Tom's, they wouldn't be dark enough, shadowed enough. Like little dark beads.

"Hey, Gloria," I heard him say, faintly.

"Yes?"

I watch as Tom opened his mouth to say something, hesitates and then smiles slightly, "Thanks. I'll take what you said into consideration." I watch as he stands and gives me one last smile, "See you around."

I furrow my brow, "No problem."

I watch as Tom walks away, feeling as though that's not what he wanted to say. So what was really on his mind? For some reason, I couldn't just leave the conversation like that. So without thinking, I call out to him, "Hey, Tom!"

He stopped walking to turned back to me, "Yes?"

Crap, what did I want to say. I stood there staring up at him, and after standing there, I saw him furrow his brow. I cleared my throat, "Uhm, you should teach me that fire trick sometime."

Tom smiled and this time it was genuine. When he was officially gone, I took my seat again and stared into the fire. I began tapping my finger into the arm rest, taping in a beat of three counts.

1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3-

I stopped. And froze. There was a set of soft, warm, lips on mine. My neck began to ache as a pair of experienced hands tilted my chin upward. The kiss warmed up instantly, causing me to question myself. I obviously didn't notice I was cold before. But even as I was instantly heating up, I felt my arms tingling from the growing goosebumps, the hairs on my neck standing on edge. My hands guiding themselves to touch something soft and warm. And suddenly, the contact immediately dissipated, and I was suddenly cold, the tingling sensation on my arms gone and my high was now busted.

But even still, my stomach felt as though he was climbing up to my throat as it twisted in my chest. I immediately opened and stared at the pair of arrogant eyes staring back at me. A smirk rose to his perfectly pale lips and he spoke in a husky whisper, "You owed me for last night." He gave me one last smirk before he walked away.

I touched the side of my warm face, sure that I was red as a tomato. I let the tips of my fingers fall to my lips, which for some reason felt softer than usual. My legs were too weak to stand, my back was to the others.

They were in a completely different world than me, as I was by myself, completely covered in a comforting darkness built by Tom, and only he could enter. And I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, another update here :D I have to admit that I am having a pretty fun time writing this story and just coming up with new ideas as I go and as people tell me some things they liked to see. There's really one thing that I want to say right now and I just wanted to point a little something out. I wrote something in this chapter that was a bit of foreshadowing, as I kind of do in every chapter. In everything that I write, there's signs and hints of what's to come in the future and that's just something to remember.<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry I'm kind of slow with my updates, a lot has been going on and I just haven't had time to really sit down. But the next few chapters will come much, much, much sooner!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	8. One Step at a Time

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately._

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again<br>I kinda wanna be more than friends  
>So take it easy on me<br>I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again_  
><em>We're sick like animals<em>  
><em>We play pretend<em>  
><em>You're just a cannibal<em>  
><em>And I'm afraid I won't get out alive<em>  
><em>No, I won't sleep tonight...<em>

_Oh oh_  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>What are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>What are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>What are you waiting for?<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_- Animal by Neon Trees_

Chapter 8: One Step at a Time

_Okay, Gloria. What do you want to do? What do you want to be? Ugh, why is this so hard? This shouldn't be this hard!_

I slumped down on the bench I was currently sitting on, feeling my resolve dwindled with every passing breath. A week has passed since I had my last meeting with Professor Slughorn... a week has passed since Tom... _kissed_ me.

Thinking about it, I felt myself heating up with color that isn't very common for someone as pale as me. But... nothing's ever as good as they seem.

For the first few days after Tom's kissed me, he's stolen others, found excuses to spend time with me and I haven't really resisted the attention. In fact, I don't even remember the last interaction I've had with Morgana. The only people that I've really spoken have been Tom, Rob and Lucrezia. Mainly Tom. But something's... _off. _For the past three days I haven't seen him at all. And when I do see him, he seems so withdrawn. And the best part is I haven't even approached him. I mean, I feel as though I should feel comfortable enough to approach him about anything, and yet, I find myself standing there, staring at him. Wondering.

Suddenly, the door to professor Slughorn's office opened and I quickly stood up. Coming out of his office was none other than Sarah. The two of them walked out lauging and Professor Slughorn left his hand out and Sarah shook his, firmly.

"This meeting was very enlightening, Professor." Sarah smiled, her victory rolls looking very pristine today.

"I as well fount this to be quite informative." Professor Slughorn said, "I'll see you Friday, then?"

"Of course." Sarah grinned, "I wouldn't miss a club meeting for anything." And that's when I saw what was happening. Sarah turned to me and her smile only broadened, "Oh! Gloria, there you are!"

"Here I am." I said, forcing an easy smile.

"Perfect timing!" She said, a little bit too giddy for her to want to see me.

"Is it?" I asked, politely.

"Yes. Oh, can I tell her, Sir?" Sarah asked Slughorn, giving her most innocent face she could muster.

I fought the instinct to claw at her but the Professor simply nodded, "Of course. You'll be so excited about the news, Gloria."

"Well, guess who will be attending Professor Slughorn's dinners from now on?" Sarah smiled sweetly, and then she winked at me.

_Let me guess..._ "Wow, congratulations Sarah."

Sarah nodded and walked closer to me, with her books in hand and her friendly smile replaced with an evil smirk, "Yes. You're no longer the only girl that will be attending, you must be so excited to have someone else there you can relate to."

I nodded, "Yes, and you must be excited that people will finally be paying attention to you. Mainly someone like Tom."

"Sweetheart, don't get so angry. Frowning causes wrinkles." She said as her index fingers touched the crease in my eyebrows.

I took a step back and grinned, "And even with all those wrinkles, I'll still be more wanted than you."

"If you think so. Guess who requested my presence at the meetings?"

Who's the only person that would request this demon? "Well, you must be happy you have Alex wrapped around your little finger."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "I'll let you think that," She then turned back to the Professor and smiled, "See you later, sir."

Professor Slughorn smiled, "Be safe, Sarah." She nodded, cast one more look of disdain in my direction and then walked past me, her shoulder brushing with mine. I looked at professor Slughorn and he suddenly frowned, "Gloria, are you alright?"

Without responding, I walked forward and walked straight to the chair in front of his desk. I heard the door close and I sighed and sunk a little deeper into the chair, my nails digging into the soft leather.

"How have you been, Miss Sylvester?" I don't know why, but I didn't reply. I didn't respond to anything Professor Slughorn sat in front of me and was staring at me.

"I..." I didn't know what to do. My mind was blank and I had to admit that I was pretty tired. I haven't really talked to my friends, I can't tell Rob everything about myself because he's guy! He wouldn't understand. And then there's Tom; the number one mystery in my life. I'm simply tired of trying to understand him. And then that confrontation with Sarah irked me to the core, especially since I didn't even have anyone there to back me! So what could I say beside the simple and honest truth? "Honestly, professor, I've been a bit perplexed."

Professor Slughorn frowned, "And why is that?"

"I don't know what I want to be, Professor. My entire life has been planned out for me. I will graduate, marry someone with substance, bear his children, run his household and carry on the Sylvester legacy and bloodline. So having a simple week to think about what I want to do with my entire future is simply not enough time."

He nodded, "So, instead of saying of what you want to be, _who_ do you want to be?"

I frowned, "I... I don't understand."

"Forget about what you want to do with your career when you get older. Focus, really focus on you as a person._ Who_ do you want to be?" He stared at me with those unnerving gooseberry eyes, and for a round, plump man whose usually giddy and quite comical, I've never seen the professor so... serious.

"I honestly don't what or who I want to be. But I do know that I'm tired of being of being ignorant. I'm tired of others being ignorant."

"Ignorant to what?"

I huffed and shrugged, "I don't know."

"You do know."

I shook my head, "I seriously don't know."

"If you didn't know, then you wouldn't have said anything, Gloria. There has to be some reason you feel this way."

I narrowed my eyes at the Professor, "I... I don't know why I feel that way. I only said hat because that seemed like the only word that worked for whatever emotion I am currently feeling."

He leaned on his desk and frowned, "Gloria, you're only on the surface. Just beneath the skin. Erase- tear down the walls that you have built."

"Then I'm going to need some serious help breaking those down because they're pretty thick."

"Then we should get to breaking it."

I frowned, "Sir, what does this have to do with anything?"

He smiled at me, it was a polite smile but also sympathetic. And I didn't like that, "Gloria, you are bright. And you intelligent, intellectual and independent. But you lack personality."

I scowled, "I lack personality?"

"Yes. You're simply... an empty void. A shell. And the path that you are going on is very unhealthy. When you built walls like this up, it can become very difficult to connect with people because you have locked away your emotions."

I scratched my head and raised a brow, "Okay, I understand, I do. But... I don't think that applies to me."

"Oh?"

"I have emotions. I feel things every single day."

"Sure you do. But, how often do you share these feeling? How often do you act on feeling, on instinct instead of on logic."

I frowned, "Why would I want to act on my feelings? When you act on your feeling, you don't think. And when you don't think, things happen that you can't take back."

Professor Slughorn nodded, "And that's the point of living, Gloria. To do things without thinking, without worrying about the consequences and dealing with that-"

"I can't do things without thinking about the consequence," I said, cutting the Professor off, "That is insane, that is unfathomable. If I were to simply do something without thinking about myself, or my family or my friends then there would more repercussions than you realize."

"Like when you invited young Rubeus Hagrid to the dinner and now Miss Black hasn't spoken to you since your words."

I stared at the Professor. My jaw began to ache from how tight I was clutching my jaw. I tried to focus my breathing, so I decided to turn to my gaze onto my hands and I noticed I had them balled into a fist so tight, you could see every single vein in my hand.

"I thought what you did was wonderful. Professor Dumbledore and I often talk about our students, and he's mentioned Rubeus to me quite a bit. He talks about how he's a wonderful kid, a bit misunderstood, but he has a good heart. Kind, friendly. A few Hufflepuff's have befriended and the people in his own house are starting to open up to him." Professor Slughorn stood and smiled, "And it's been brought to my attention that he loves animals."

I looked down again and found myself smiling faintly, "That sounds like the big guy."

"Gloria," I looked up at the Professor as he handed an envelope to me, "I have an assignment for you, Miss Sylvester. I don't want you to be spending your time trying to figure out what you want to be. I want you to figure out _who_ you want to be."

* * *

><p>After my meeting with Professor Slughorn, I begin making my way to the Great Hall, since it was about lunch time at the moment and I knew that's where everyone was. Even I was only talking to three people at the moment and Morgana would most likely be there, I couldn't there, I still had the urge to show up.<p>

As I was walking, I caught the glimpse of three boys- Gryffindor's- who where horse playing in the hall, by a set of stairs that led up. I fought to stifle a frown, one I didn't even understand why I was suddenly on edge while passing. Well, maybe it was the fact that the three boys suddenly stopped joking around and turned towards me, eyeing oddly.

I heard someone whistle, but I kept my head straight. _Look straight ahead, Gloria. Look right ahead, _I chanted to myself. It wasn't until one of the spoke that my resolve finally broke.

"Hey, you're Gloria Sylvester right?"

_No answer._

"What? She is? Wow, she's so pretty in person,"

"Hey, is it true that you're dating Tom Riddle?"

This time, instead of casting an inconspicuous glance their way, my head involuntarily turned in their direction and I couldn't contain the scowl which was followed by a role of my eyes. When I turned away, I suddenly felt my wrist being jerked back and I lost my footing, and I stumbled back onto someone's chest.

"Hey-!"

"Oh! Looks at that, she talks." One of the boys grinned, making his way toward me.

I scowled and yanked my wrist out of the blondes grasp, "Excuse you, but that is no way to talk a lady, and you definitely do not lay your hands on someone you have no acquaintance with."

The one with the wide grin was now sandwiching me in between me and the blond,"Oh? Would you like to better get acquainted with me?"

I scowled, "I don't acquaint myself with pigs."

"Oh, the little Slytherin's pretentious." The blond grinned and touched my hair.

I shrieked and tried to slap his hand when he grasped my wrists once more and pulled me toward his chest, "For someone so high and mighty, you sure look scared."

"Scared? More like appalled that Headmaster Dippet allowed you into this school,"

"Oh?" Said the one with the grin. But when I looked at him, his grin was replaced with something else- an ugly scowl that didn't help his already beastly features.

"Ok, guys, that's enough. I think you scared her enough, now lets go before someone sees you two." Says the third boy who's been keeping his distance.

"Why? They bully our house all the time- they terrorize us! We're just sending a message." Hissed the one with the scowl.

_Calm down, Gloria. Don't let them see you worried. Don't let them see you scared. You're a Sylvester, a Slytherin. Represent your family- represent your house which they resented so,_ "The only message you're sending is that you're so cowardly that you have to pick on a 5 foot 3 inch girl with no friends around. How very _Gryffindor_ of you." I hissed back, surprised by the malice I was able to summon with my words.

The one with the scowl huffed, his face turning red "Why you little-!" I flinched, expecting him to strike my face but it never came. Instead, someone else spoke.

"Am I too late to join the party?" I looked up and saw four boys standing there. A wave of relief crashed over me when I saw their uniforms, especially when I saw Mulciber standing by them.

Mulciber looked at me with his dark eyes, which only got darker and he cast them on the Gryffindor's that still held me captive, "What rude manners you have. Your filthy Mudblood hands shouldn't be on any girl from our house."

The blonde smirked, "Especially not a girl as esteemed as a Sylvester, right?"

"Right!" Mulciber growled stepping closer, "If you know what's best for you, you'd let her go this instant."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll break your face and every muscle in your hand." Said someone with a faint Russian accent. My eyes led me to the person who spoke, and I realized he was the one who spoke out at first. He had a young, boy-ish looks that I recognized. The boy had semi-sharp features, that only grow more angular with age. He was long and tall and surprisingly tan. I remember him from the Quidditch games; Antonin Dolohov, the renown Slytherin Beater.

The blond smirk, "Fine," He leg go of my wrist, but only that. All it took was for him to slightly shove me and tumbled back against a wood, paneled wall and my head slammed against it. Honestly, I didn't feel much pain but the black spots in my vision definitely told me something was wrong.

I heard a growl and suddenly a loud thud after she heard, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" When my vision cleared, I saw the blond on the ground, frozen as though he was trapped in ice.

Before I realized what was happening, light was flashing left and right and Dolohov was in the middle of a duel between grinning/scowl boy.

_Stupefy!_

_Protego! Expelliumius!_

_Anteoculatia!_

I gaped up at Dolohov, and I wasn't quite sure anymore that Dolohov was solely defending my honor. Staring into his eyes I saw something in them that rocked me to the core. There was a hunger for a conflict, a certain blood-lust in his eyes. I was so wrapped up in the duel that I didn't even realize Mulciber had made his way over to me.

I sat up a bit, and eyed him as he lifted me up with ease, "Shouldn't we be stopping them? Someone could get hurt!"

"And I'm counting on it being the grimy Gryffindore." He mumbled. He turned his attention back onto me after glancing at the boys with a look of hatred and his eyes suddenly softened, "Hey, Dolohov won't get hurt."

I shook my head, "How can you be so confident?"

He gave me a secretive smirk, something about the twinkle in his eye unnerving me, "Just trust me. The Slytherin Beater is hard usurp."

I stared at Mulciber and sighed, "I trust you. And that's what I'm worried ab- AH!"

"_Avis!"_

Suddenly, surrounding us and the Gryffindor's were a flock of bird, flying all around us. None of them pecked at us or did anything harmful, but the presence of the birds being so sudden and unexpected was more than a hindrance.

As quickly as the birds came, they were gone and I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn and three Prefects from Gryffindor and seven from our house, including Tom (who was standing in the middle no doubt). I didn't even notice at first, but the only Prefect from our house missing was Sarah.

"Do I even want to know what was going on here?" Dumbledore asks, staring at his own students who were staring at the ground, backing away to the other wall.

The one to speak was Mulciber, "Well, Sir, if you must know Dolohov here was simply defending-"

"_Defending?_ He attacked us!_" _Says the one with the scowl.

Watching him tell lies made my blood boil and I almost opened my mouth to protest when I caught the sight of Tom staring me. I immediately froze and stared back as he simply shook his head. I gulped and cast my gaze toward the ground.

"No matter." Says Slughorn, "Mulciber is one of my brightest students and I trust his judgement. Although, dueling is strictly prohibited indoors and without instruction. So, I do believe that a form of punishment must be given."

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree. And while you trust your students, I'm not sure I can be as... lenient. 100 points shall be taken from both houses, wouldn't you agree?"

Slughorn nodded, "Yes, and I think Detentions should be handed out to every student involved as well."

I heard Dolohov growl, but Tom quickly stepped forward, "If I may, Professors, escort Miss Sylvester to the dorm? I don't believe that she had anything to do with this conflict, as it seems a personal grudge between groups of friends and I can assure you Gloria doesn't have many enemies. None, actually."

That's not entirely true, but Tom was working his magic. I watched as the two Professors deliberated and while I could see Slughorn agreed and was ready to dismiss me, I caught Dumbledore casting a glance between Tom and then myself. So it seems Tom's charms didn't work on everyone.

Slughorn turned to everyone and nodded, "Very well then. Gloria, please carry on. If I find out that you did in fact have something to this with this, then your personal points will be taken away, understood?"

I kept my face neutral as I nodded, "Of course." And then I quickly walked away. I cast a grateful smile towards Mulciber and I would have done the same thing for Dolohov if he wasn't too busy glaring at Dumbledore.

As I walk, I wrap my hands around myself and sigh._ What happened back there? And Dolohov was only a third year, and he's more skilled at dueling than me!_

"Uh-oh, careful people. Gloria's thinking long and hard about something."

I jump a bit, startled by the extra voice and I looked up to see Tom walking along me, that smug smirk of his painted firmly on his lips. We made it to the dungeon, and the common room was so close by I couldn't walk in. My legs stopped so suddenly and stared at Tom. I could the corners of my lips tugging down and I felt my eyes sting, but I willed nothing to come out. I wouldn't cry! I_ don't_ cry! I don't even think Lucrezia's seen me cry.

Tom frowned as he turned to me, "Are you alright?"

I balled my fist and glared at him, "I'm fine!" Although I wasn't. People's opinions and words never really got to me, but the things those boys said honestly sunk in. Do people really think of me as pretentious and high and mighty? And I didn't even realize it until know, but I was really scared. I thought they were really gong to do something to me...

Tom raised a brow, "You don't seem all that fine. Don't tell me you're going to cry-"

"So you finally have enough time to talk to me?" I hissed, turning my frustration and insecurity into stone cold anger.

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and took a step forward, "You _do not _kiss a girl and then constantly steal kisses from her and then simply disappear for three days! We have classes together, we are apart of the same house, you're a Prefect for crying out loud! How dare you play with my emotions!"

Tom's eyes widened a bit and then a smile crept onto his face, "I wasn't aware you had emotions."

My jaw dropped slightly and I stared upon the amusing expression playing on his features. I rolled my eyes and turned, being to walk to the Common Room when suddenly I felt someone grasp my wrist. My eyes flashed back to when the blonde boy grabbed my wrist and I turned around, ready to scream when something soft and warm suddenly crashed into my lips and new exactly what they were.

My heart rate suddenly spiked, thought the tenseness in my muscles relaxed and I suddenly felt at ease. The way Tom kissed me made me want to melt, the sea in which our world thrived finally calmed into peaceful, midnight waves. When Tom pulled away, I suddenly felt cold from the absence of his touch and opened my eyes to peer up at him.

He stared at me with an earnest look, something I wasn't appreciating, "I'm sorry. I've... been in my own funk for the past couple of days and I didn't even realize I was avoiding you. I just... can we talk somewhere private?"

I nodded, unable to speak for I'd fear my voice wouldn't be strong enough. Evidently enough though, we made our way to the Firefly room. I looked toward the ceiling, completely entranced by the fireflies.

"I haven't told anyone this but..." Tom speaking caused me to shift my attention to him, who was standing the middle of the room and I felt compelled to walk toward him, "I... I'm not a pureblood. I think I'm a half-blood." He paused, as though waiting for me to say something. And when I didn't, he continued, "My mother, who died shortly after my birth, left me a dingy muggle orphanage. This is why I think she was a muggle."

I frowned and continued to make my way forward, "You think your mother is a muggle she left you at a muggle orphanage?"

He sighed, "And her death. And the ladies said they believe my mother was apart of the circus because of my middle name and because of recent events, I have reasons to believe that I'm related to Salazar Slytherin."

There was a long and I realized Tom was waiting for me to react, "Oh... Oh? You think you're related to Salazar Slytherin? Um... Ok?"

"Ok? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say to that?"

"Anything other than 'ok'"

I sighed "I mean, what does this make you? The heir of Slytherin, or something." I said, half joking.

Tom smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, "If I was the heir, then you'd be my Princess."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Oh, how..._ Charming_."

Tom leaned in for another kiss and I immediately held my breath and closed my eyes, preparing for the sensation that I've become to long and yearn for, subconsciously. Whatever Tom was selling, I was buying. That was the truth of the matter and I couldn't say I had any problems with it. But, unfortunately, the kiss never came.

"So, are you going to tell me why Dolohov was dueling with a Gryffindor?" He said, his warm breath tickling my cheek.

"Oh you know," I began breathlessly, "That old Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry was kicking in."

Tom rose a brow, "If that was the case, then Mulciber would've been the one dueling. He dislikes Gryffindor's as a principle, and he likes to think about the outcome of everything."

I nodded, "So he's logical, is what you're saying?"

"Precisely." Tom said, "It's not like him to get in that situation."

_Maybe because he was sticking up for me. _That's what I wanted to say, but something held me back. When I looked back up at Tom, something else took over entirely. I didn't realize what i did until it was too late. Tom's tongue was already down my throat, our tongues struggling for dominance. I didn't know how long we stood there, but eventually, I tried to pull back to catch my breath, but Tom moved forward and held me tighter.I gave in one last time, wrapped in out veil before a mental warning went off and I tried to pull away, but Tom kept going.

What was going on?

I moved my hands to his chest and began to push him away, harder and harder.

When he finally released, I stood there with his collar balled into my fist, grasping and suddenly hot with passion. I could only imagine how I looked to him.

He looked down at me with his black orbs and smirked before kissing my nose. I froze as I stared up at him. One moment he was cool and calculating, the next he was humorous and passionate and then he was tender and gentle. Who was Tom Riddle?

"Tom... I need to know. Because one moment I'm sitting here fawning over you, not knowing if you like me or not-" I cut myself off as I took a deep breath and squeezed my temple, "I just... what are we?" What am I doing? Ugh, I'm so embarrassed that my eyes trained to the collar of his shirt, which is wrinkled from me balling it up.

Tom moved his hands to my chin, and lifted my head gently so that my eyes would meet his, which honestly hurt my neck, "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that my intentions were... confusing. So, I'm going to say this in the simplest way I know how. I like you. A lot."

I frowned, "Then why-"

"Like I said, Raven is helping me with something and for the past three days I've... I've just been a little busy and upset and I didn't want this to get in the way of us-"

"But it did. It made me feel as though I was doing something wrong-" I frowned and looked away. What was happening? I sound like an idiot...

Tom cupped my cheek, making my eyes meet his once more, "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I'm shutting you out, if you feel like you aren't adequate enough because the truth is you are." I could my will being torn away from me bit by bit the more he talked, "I don't know what it's like to tell people how you feel. I'm an orphan that belongs to an orphanage filled with Muggles who don't understand me- who wouldn't be able to even comprehend the simplest of my thoughts. I don't show how I'm feeling because-"

"Because it's easier to hide behind the mask and make up a lie. I know. Just because you have parents, doesn't mean that they're the most understanding people. Between a man who is always working and a woman who only cares about her appearance and the way her family makes her looks; doesn't create much of a happy and free home as many people may think I come from." I leaned forward and rested my head in Tom's chest and sighed, "You're not alone. Not anymore."

I felt Tom rest his chin on top of my head, and wrap his arms tighter around me, "There's so much I want to telly you but... I don't know where to begin..."

"It's okay. One step at a time..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it's taken me SOOO long to update. My schedule's been hectic and I haven't had any time to sit down and write. Happy Halloween! This was suppose to out yesterday but I ended up having to go somewhere and yeah, it's tragic! <strong>

**Anyways, in this chapter I really wanted to focus on Gloria and Tom's relationship a bit more because the next chapter will be vital stepping stones for that and just for Gloria's character development and then the ones after next will definitely be for the plot.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	9. To Drown

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately._

* * *

><p><em>Here it comes again<em>  
><em>Cannot out run my desire<em>  
><em>Cover my decent<em>  
><em>And throw the beauty on the fire.<em>  
><em>Drawn towards the edge<em>  
><em>Do I assume I could fly?<em>  
><em>Every secret shared<em>  
><em>Why do I drink the feelings dry?<em>

_Don't go too far_  
><em>Limitation scars...<em>

_Tonight, could I be lost forever?_  
><em>To drown... my soul in sensory pleasure<em>  
><em>Sensory pleasure<em>

_Here it comes again..._  
><em>You raise the bar even higher<em>  
><em>I cannot catch my breath...<em>

_- Beauty on the Fire by Natalie Imbruglia_

Chapter 9: To Drown

"Look! Mails here," Says a random first year and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Tom took a sip from his goblet and looked around, "Seems nice to get letters from one's family. So, why do you seem to roll your eyes every time something family-oriented happens? Do you dislike your family that much?"

I turned to Tom and shrugged, "It's not re-" I shrieked when a bowl of fruit suddenly jumped up and fruit flew everywhere. Nearby, I saw Antonin Dolohov unwrapping a large broom stick, not doubt a present for Quidditch.

I suddenly heard the familiarity of loud laughter, and I turned to see Lucrezia laughing at something Rosier was saying. I quickly averted my eyes and looked toward Rob, who was laughing with Avery and surprisingly (or maybe no surprisingly) Sarah and her gang. Now that I think about it, they haven't been getting on my nerves lately.

Suddenly, a black envelope landed on the table. I would have thought nothing of it until I saw the shimmering silver wax on the folds, along with the Sylvester family crest on the back. It's not a holiday, and my mother's writing to me already? Something must be wrong. I roll my eyes and reach out to grab my letter when someone else picks it up at the same time as me. I follow the hand, to the arm, to the shoulder, up the next and the face and scowl at the blond who's paling as the seconds go by.

"Lucrezia, what are you doing?" I inquired.

She simply stared at me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing a letter which landed in front of me with my family's emblem on it." I answered, "What are you doing?"

She cleared her throat and released her hand, 'Who do you think sent it?"

I stared at her.

"Gloria? Why are you staring at me?"

No answer.

"Glory?"

"Seriously? Silas?" Lucrezia's brown eyes widened but I continued, "You've been writing my cousin? Are you serious?"

Lucrezia leaned forward and lowered her voice, "Let's not talk this here and don't freak out. It's only been a couple of letters."

I gaped at her, "Of course. He has time to write you but he can't even spare two words to his cousin or parents just so we can know his job hasn't killed him yet. And I told you about him! I told you to stay away and I told you about my family and you're doing _this_? And you didn't even tell me!"

Lucrezia looked around uncomfortably, "Ok, I get it. You warned me, and I didn't listen. But maybe we shouldn't talk about this in front of Vincent, please! Let's talk about this later!"

I lean back and notice from my peripheral that we've gotten the attention of some people at the table. Oh great, the first time they've ever seen Gloria Sylvester have a melt down! I stood and tossed the envelope to Lucrezia, "Don't worry. There's nothing we have to talk about, I'm sorry I even made a big deal about it."

"Glory!"

I was already on my way out before Lucrezia- or any for that matter- could stop me. I honestly don't know why I've been so moody lately. The day passed in a flash and I was sitting in my dorm room, studying for an up-incoming test when the light suddenly shifted. I looked up to see a very surprising face and immediately closed my book.

"Don't get all disgruntled for me. Here." Morgana handed me the black envelope and took a seat on the edge of my bed, "Don't worry, nobody read it. As soon as Lucrezia and I saw it was from your mother, we immediately closed put it back."

I looked towards Lucrezia's bed. which was directly next to mine and saw her sitting on it, crossing her legs. I sighed and looked at the envelope, "Thanks."

"Glo-"

"I get it, I over reacted-"

"No, you don't get it!" Lucrezia cried out, "You've been distant from us, and we've been distant from you. Hell, we've all been distant from each other, especially since the dinner. The three of us are best friends, we shouldn't be walking on eggshells around each other. I first would like to apologize. I've kept secrets from you two, I've hidden things from you two and that's not fair."

I furrowed my brow, "But you are entitled to your secrets."

"Sure. But since when have I gone literally a month without consulting my best friends on important decisions such as boys!"

Silence. Me and Morgana shared a look before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Lucrezia scowled, "Ok, what's so funny? I haven't even given the punch line."

Morgana leaned against one of my post and shook her head, "Of course the most important things to you are boys."

Lucrezia shrugged, "Well, what else is more important for a teenage girl?"

"How about your O.W.L's? You are a fifth year you know." I suggested.

Lucrezia rolled her eyes, "Please, I don't even go to my meetings! I know that I'm going to be a house wife. All I want to do with my life is live and these petty exams are getting in the way of that!"

Morgana shook her head, "To be honest, I don't go to my meetings either."

Lucrezia rose a brow, "Stop lying."

"It's true!" Morgana rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at Lucrezia, "I don't know what I want to do with my life. My whole life I've always assumed that everything would be handed to me or chosen for me. And I've always wanted this freedom to choose what I want to do with myself and I have no idea what to do with it. So I simply don't go to my meetings."

I looked down. Morgana sounded exactly like me...

Morgana cleared her throat, "And, well, I also have something that I've been keeping from you two."

"Are you and M-"

"No. I'm not dating anyone so don't even ask." Morgana glared at her.

Lucrezia flinched and frowned, "Fine..."

"I think I'm in with the _innest,_ inner circle of Slytherin." Morgana wiggled her eye brows.

"'_Innest'_ isn't a word but this sounds interesting, please continue." Lucrezia grinned.

Morgana smirked, "Let's just say, they aren't all saints. Apparently, Avery and Lestrange have been coming up with plans to sabotage the up-incoming game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. And who's the real mastermind behind this operation."

I leaned and rested my head on a pillow, "Let me guess, he's tall, dark haired with dark eyes. Oh, and he's Hogwarts star student."

Morgana nodded, "Tom Riddle."

* * *

><p>I was walking toward my Astronomy class, holding the letter my wrote for me in my hands. I had received the letter yesterday and I still haven't read it. And to be honest, I don't want to read it. But I new running from it won't be any better. I sighed, not having the courage to open it yet and tucked it into my cloak before waiting as the stairs changed... again.<p>

Pushing the thoughts of my mother aside, I began thinking about Tom and his self-proclaiming himself as The Heir of Slytherin.

Well, actually, I told him that.

And where was his actual proof? Because I'm sure he didn't really have any. But maybe he's actually one to something. If he truly believes he's relating to good old Slytherin somehow, then-

"Bloody hell!" I yelped, jumping back. Appearing out of nowhere, a wooden door was suddenly there. It had cobwebs covering the top and letters were embedded into the door. I walked forward and examined it. "_Founders' Tower. For the curious who are curiously curious in history of Hogwarts, and their Founders_." I crossed my arms and stared at the door, "Well, i wouldn't honestly say I'm curious in the Founders'," I say aloud. Although, what could the harm be to snooping around?

I walked forward and reached for the doorknob, but it opened automatically. I quickly walked inside and shut the door behind me. Looking around, the room has a sort of neglectful feeling to it; with large cobwebs through out the entire room. You could practically see the aura of the dust. There's a large desk in the middle of the room with bookshelves surrounding in it on the walls. I walked along the creaking wood until I spotted something on the desk. There, it sat a basic blue-print of the castle. It obviously wasn't accurate enough considering the stairs constantly changed, so the direction to everything could get a bit confusing. I sat the map back down, along with my letter, and went looked along the book shelves.

Everything was organized based on who you were reading about: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

I pulled out a random book in Slytherin's section and saw a whole documentation of the very first class of students that were accepted into Slytherin. I took out another book, seeing a story written by a... "Lola Gaunt. Tom would have a field day up here." I sighed and sat the book back.

I suddenly froze and grinned, "Tom would have a field day up here!" I grinned at the sudden idea and began making my way back to the dungeon.

It took me awhile (awhile being an hour) to find Tom, but I eventually saw him in the Library sitting with Mulciber, Avery and someone else that I didn't know. "Gentlemen. Tom. Could you come with me please. There's something really important I need to show you."

It took a bit of convincing, but I finally managed to get him to come back upstairs with me and I began searching for the door.

"If there was some secret room up here, I would know about it."

"Well, I don't think so. If you truly believe that your a descendant of Salazar Slytherin then you're going to love this room. Trust me."

"Is it a room dedicated to the descendants of Slytherin?"

"Not exactly." And... _Bingo!_

When I found the door, I walked towards it and I could feel Tom following me. I stared up at it and turned to him to see his reaction. He stared up at the door and it took him a moment to move but he then began walking toward the room. The door opened and he stepped inside looking around, "How did you find this?" He inquired.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was walking to class when it suddenly appeared."

I watched as Tom walked toward the book shelves and I walked in behind him. He shook his head and turned toward me, "I've never heard of this room."

I nodded, "I don't think it's used much." I said, recalling the spiderwebs and dust, "But, I knew that you would have use for this room, so-"

Suddenly, I was pushed and my back was pressed against the wooden desk in the center of the room. I looked up and all I saw a blur black eyes before I felt something and warm press against my lips. I immediately new what it was so I closed my eyes and leaned into Tom's touch. His arms were strong around me and the warmth of his chest engulfed me and I felt as thought time had stopped completely. I felt as though I was drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into whatever me and Tom were.

We should stop, I know we should stop! But... I don't want to. Being in this situation, I feel loved, I feel wanted, I feel like Tom needs as much... as much as I need him.

I felt Tom flirtatious tug of my bottom lip, and I obliged by opening my mouth. Our tongues danced for what seemed like forever. I need to catch my breath, but neither of us part. I don't want to part. I felt Tom's hand tighten around my waist before they found their way under my thigh. Pausing for only a second he pushed my up so that I was sitting on the desk. I pulled back, panting, but not enough that i was immobile. I began to pull my skirt up (yes, I know, but despite the warning bells, I loves what I was doing!), my eyes only on Tom's as he watched me. Everything that I was doing felt so right in this moment! Right now, I could give myself to him and know that I wouldn't really regret it. Although, I never imagined myself losing my virginity in a dusty old room in a tower. And I most certainly didn't plan on being fifteen years old, losing it someone who I only_ just_ started "dating". Were we even dating?

Neither of our gazes faltered... not until I notice Tom's eyes glaze over something else. I followed his gaze and it landed on a black envelope with silver wax and my family emblem.

"Is that the letter your mother wrote you?" Tom asked.

I gulped and looked back up at him, "Y-yeah. As you can see, I still haven't read. And honestly, I don't plan on it."

"Why not?" Tom began to reach for the letter but I immediately snatched off of the table and slid it behind my back with a smirk. Tom grinned back and leaned down and began to kiss my forehead, then my nose, and he was about to kiss my lips before he stopped short, "And why don't you like hearing from your mother?"

"The same reason anyone would rather not talk to someone pretentious and obnoxious and snobby and controlling."

"It seems you have a lot of problems with your mother."

I shrugged before sliding off of the desk, "I'd better be getting back. Curfew starts in a couple of minutes."

"I'm a Prefect, you know."

"And you shouldn't be abusing your power, Mr. Prefect."

"And here I thought you were going to call me Mr. Perfect again."

"I never called your _Mr. Perfect._"

"But you have called me perfect."

"I don't recall."

"Maybe you'll recall this." In a second, Tom was standing in front of me again and his lips were on mine. Like they always were, the kiss was deep and passionate and would have turned into something more if I hadn't been legitimately tired.

I pushed him back and grinned, "You're right. I do recall something like that," He smirked and leaned in one more time, but I held my finger up to his lip, "Uh-uh. I do recall something else. Someone promised to help me charms and enchantments."

"Hmmm, I do think I recall something like that."

I smirked, "I knew you would. So, until you hold up your end of the bargain, there will be no more embraces under the moon light."

Tom's expression immediately turned serious as he blinked, "That's not funny, Gloria."

I winked before kissing his cheek, "I know." I giggled and began walking to the door, letter in hand, "And until I learn how to use magic without a wand, there will be no magic between us."

He smirked, "Well, you can't help that. The magic is extremely thick in the air right now. You sure you don't want to come sit back down on the desk, and we can continue the magic session we were having?"

I rolled my eyes, the smile never leaving my face, "Don't stay up here too long."

"I don't know about that, I might have to tape my heart, since you shattered it." Tom feigned a heart break as he grasped his heart.

What a corn-nut! "Have fun with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Another update! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Remember to Review, Follow and Favorite!<strong>


	10. Letter and Friends

_*I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or any recognizable characters. Unfortunately._

* * *

><p><em>Mama said, "You're a pretty girl.<br>What's in your head, it doesn't matter  
>Brush your hair, fix your teeth.<br>What you wear is all that matters."_

_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_  
><em>This time I'm gonna take the crown<em>  
><em>Without falling down, down, down<em>

_Pretty hurts!_

_We shine the light on whatever's worst  
>Perfection is a disease of a nation,<br>__Pretty hurts, pretty hurts_

_Pretty hurts!_

_We shine the light on whatever's worst  
>We try to fix something, but you can't fix what you can't see<br>It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_-Pretty Hurts by Beyonce_

Chapter 10: Letter and Friends

"I have... to... get to-mmmm...class."

"Can't you spare five more minutes? Or maybe the whole day."

"No, I can't."

"Why don't we go to the infirmary?"

"And what exactly are we going to be doing in the infirmary?"

"I'll lave it up to your imagination."

I shook my head and pushed Tom back, "I have to go."

"And what class could be more important than me?" Tom pouted, resting both of his arms on either side of me, pinning me to a wall in Library

"Charms. And as I recall, someone was suppose give me private charm lessons."

Tom smirked and began to lean forward,"I am giving you private charm lessons."

I held my hand up and faked laughter, "Ha-Ha-ha, very clever. Now, I may not be as good as you, but I am passing that class with an Outstanding and I don't want anything to ruin that."

Tom smiled, and it was surprisingly very affection as he reached up and cupped my cheek, "You're so hard working."

I took a deep breath as my gaze landed on his soft lips before I looked back up to his eyes, "I really should go."

Tom nodded and kissed me on my forehead, "Alright." He moved away a bit and the absence of his warmth caused me to sadden a bit, "You know where to find me if you need me."

I smiled and nodded before I began making my way to class. When I turned a sharp corner behind a book case, I bumped into someone's chest and went stumbling back a bit but I managed to catch myself.

"Oh, Gloria, it's you." I heard someone say.

I looked up and sighed when I saw Rob, "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be heading to Charms."

Rob rolled his eyes, "What's missing one class?"

"Potentially missing an important lesson."

Rob smirked and shook his head, "You're too much..." Rob's voice faded away and dark blue eyes nearly bolted from his sockets.

"Rob? What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Please tell me someone jinxed you, because between a hickey or a bruise, I don't which one is worse."

My hand immediately traveled to my neck where Tom was spending a lot of his attention on Today, "Oh my god... OH MY GOD! He didn't!"

I noticed Rob's jaw tighten, "_He_ as Tom Riddle, right?

I groaned and rested my head on a book shelf, "I guess there's no use in hiding it from you." I looked up to see Rob glaring at me, "What? Now what is wrong?"

"Tom Riddle? You're infatuated with_ Tom Riddle_ after knowing him for two months."

I furrowed my brow, "Um, me and Tom met in our first year, remember? When everyone typically starts their life at Hogwarts."

"You know what I mean!" Rob said, raising his voice.

My eyes widened, "Why are you so upset?"

"Because you're so blind! If you knew who your Prince Charming really was then you wouldn't be so head-over-heels."

I crossed my arms, "I don't know if I like your tone, Robert. And I would appreciate it if you would fix it. And what are you even talking about?"

"Tom hasn't told you everything about him, has he?"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop right there. You're going too far. I haven't told Tom everything about me. You know things that he doesn't. If he doesn't want to tell me something then I am completely fine with that. He hasn't given me any reason to question who he is or his motives."

Rob shook his head, "You're fooled like everybody else. I thought you were good at ready people."

I scowled, ready to say something when someone else spoke, "Is something the matter here?"

I looked up to find Tom standing behind me. I look at Rob again, expecting him to be glaring at both me and Tom. But what I was met with was honestly... unsettling. Rob isn't the type to hide his emotions, so the deadpanned expression honestly bothered me.

"We have to talk about Tomorrow's Quidditch match." Rob said.

I nodded and turned to Tom, giving him a quick smile, "I'm pretty sure I'm late. You two have fun. See you."

"Bye." Rob said as I passed him. He didn't even spare me a glance. And why does Rob need to talk about Quidditch with Tom? Tom doesn't even play Quidditch. Must be a Prefect thing.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you actually read it?" Morgana questioned, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in her night clothes, drying her damp hair.<p>

I sighed and sat my Transfigurations homework to the side, "What's the point? I already know what's going to be inside."

"Maybe opening it will help to quench your obvious curiosity."

I rose a brow, "I don't have curiosities when it pertains to my mother. I simply have inquiries and half the time I don't even want to know the answers to them."

Morgana shrugged and sat on her bed, "You still need to read it. It might be about something important, and you might just regret not reading it."

I sighed and leaned back on my pillow, "Fine, I'll read it."

"And you know I'm always here if you need support."

"Yes, I know. But I don't need to read a letter with someone else in the room." I rolled my eyes.

Morgana frowned, "You know if you need a shoulder to cry on, then I'm here."

"Why are we still talking about this? The letter won't make me cry."

"Have you forgotten what happened in third year?" Morgana scowled, raising her voice a bit.

I felt a frown forming on my face "That was two years ago, and it won't happen again. I was sensitive and emotional back then."

Morgana gave me a look, "You were never sensitive, nor were you emotional."

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Fine. But maybe you'll want to talk to Lucrezia." Morgana stated, almost as though she was threatening me.

I rolled my eyes and picked my homework up again. Morgana and Lucrezia always do this. Whenever my mother sends anything, or if she's even mentioned the two always gets so... alert. And their not the only ones. Rob's mother is a very good friend of mine, and even though we haven't really spent much time together before Hogwarts, we've been relatively close. And speaking of Robert... what the hell was that earlier?

Suddenly, the door burst open and Lucrezia waltz inside, strangely accompanied by Sarah. Me and Morgana shared a look, causing Sarah to roll her eyes and walk directly to her chest.

"Don't worry, I won't be in here long." She announced.

Morgana narrowed her dark eyes and leaned back, "No one's worried."

I sighed, "Sarah you do know this also your room. I get that our relationship is... difficult, but you don't have to feel uncomfortable in your own living space."

Sarah then turned to and narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what's gotten into you in particular, because we're not friends. We're never going to be friends. And I don't wish to be your friends. So, I don't need kind, nor do I need pity from you."

Morgana scowled, "Hey! She simply trying to cordial. Don't get hexed."

Sarah sharply turned to Morgana, and smirked, "So they really have gotten to your skin."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana question, eyeing her suspiciously.

Sarah crossed her arms, "I'm talking about your new friends. Mulciber, Dolohov, Crabbe, Parkinson, Avery, Lestrange, Rosier; I'm talking about the whole lot of them."

Lucrezia frowned, "What does any of them have to do anything? We've all always been-"

"Associates. But those boys a part of Tom Riddle's gang does not make friends with anyone outside of their inner circle. And now, Morgana Black is a part of it. Another rich, idealistic pureblood is now in the inner circle." Sarah glanced at Lucrezia and me, "And you two are making your way there."

Morgana looked livid for some reason, "That still doesn't answer why they would get under her skin. If you're talking about the mischief-"

"_Mischief? _Poor Gloria Sylvester, you really are delusional. I admit that one point, I wanted to get into the inner circle myself. I still do. Because you made clear to me once, my families position in society isn't exactly honorable. So, becoming friends with them could make my future success very accessible. But, I am not as naive to believe that they aren't in fact a gang. And gangs don't simply cause _mischief_. They bring about misfortune-"

At this point, Morgana standing up, "You're going to far, Sarah!"

"Am I?" Sarah inquired, "Because it seems to me that I'm right on the mark."

"Get out." Morgana demanded.

"Why should I? This is my room?" Sarah frowned.

"Get out, NOW!" This time, we all jumped. And not because Morgana yelled, although I'm sure she broke a couple of fragile objects. But, the reason me, Lucrezia and Sarah jumped was because of the stack of books literally exploding into millions of charred pieces of paper.

Lucrezia gaped as the singed pieces fell to the stone floor like snow, "I really hope none of my textbooks were in that pile."

Sarah cleared her throat, "Well, I think I'm done here." Sarah smirked at Morgana one last time, "I think maybe you need a bit more practice with your wandless magic. I wouldn't want someone getting hurt... again."

* * *

><p>"Not get off subject, but I think we really need to discuss a couple of things." Lucrezia stated as she gathered all of the appropriate ingredients for our latest potion.<p>

"Shoot."

"Ok, I know I'm not seeing things, you either have a hickey or a bruise on your neck and either way, I want to know who gave it to you."

I smacked Lucrezia on the arm and rolled my eyes, "Can you not be any louder?"

"So it's a hickey. Did Tom give it to you?" Lucrezia asked, not lowering her voice in the slightest.

I rolled my eyes, "I answer all of your questions if you stop being so loud." My gaze automatically traveled to Rob. He was across the room, working with Avery. The two were talking about something, and it didn't seem like they were actually concerned about class. Even since the altercation with him in the Library last week, we haven't spoken. He hasn't even looked at me.

"Ok, Tom gave it to you, right?" Lucrezia whispered.

I sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"So does this mean you are dating? Because there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, and I would love to double date! Or Triple date if we can get Morgana to confess her affections to Mulciber."

I rose a brow. I had forgotten it was nearing Christmas already... "I guess we are dating... I don't really know myself."

"Well, you need to find out because we are going to Hogsmeade together. But Vincent wants me to go with him, and I'm tired of constantly snogging. Sometimes, I just want to have an intellectual conversation."

My eyes widened and I turned to Lucrezia, "Um... say that again."

"What?" She blinked.

"You just said that you were tired of snogging someone, and that you wanted to have an intellectual conversation with your boyfriend!" I grinned.

Lucrezia rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But it's true. My lips are so chapped and sore, and everyday we closer and closer to second base-"

"Ew-"

"But I'm terrified. First of all, I'm only fifteen. And what if something wrong to where I have to drop off of Hogwarts and I don't want to do that, I'm still a child after all-"

"Ok, Lu, calm down. Give me the vile because you're going to ruin something. Also, if you're scared, just tell him." I said, returning to the potion.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't have much practice the male species."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm simple minded. Look, if I was in your position, I would simply tell him that I want to slow down. Let's go on dates. Let's talk. Let's study together. And about your double-date, I'll ask Tom what he wants to do. But if he doesn't want to, then me and you can go. Simple as that. You don't have to do everything with him, you know."

She sighed, "I know." We were silent for a while as I tried to focus on the potion, leaving Lucrezia to her thoughts until she disrupted mine., "Gloria,"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll read the letter."

I rolled my eyes, "I will."

I frowned and nodded, not wanting to question Lucrezia sudden hesitation. I turned in the potion and on our way out, Lucrezia made me promise that I would read the letter from my mother, _again_! I also tried to start a conversation with Rob, but he simply gave me one-word answers to everything I said and I gave up. I separated from Lucrezia when she was pulled someone by Rosier and I began walking to the Common room. I walk to my room and say my books down noticing the letter still sitting on my chest. Staring at it, I finally decided that I was going to read it.

Before realizing it, the door to my room opened accompanied by laughter. I immediately sat the letter the letter down and began wiping my tears.

"Gloria! You should have seen it! The funniest thing ever has just occurred. Gloria?"

I turned around to face my two friends and the two immediately came to sit on the bed on either side of me. Morgana picked up the letter and began to read it. "I'm not surprised. At all. I don't even know why I'm tearing up."

Lucrezia rubbed my back and looked at Morgana, "What does it say?"

Morgana took a deep breath before reading, _"Dear Gloria, I ave recently spoken to Silas. He is back home with his parents and little brother, and will be staying indefinitely. I was informed that you joined a club at school. I was pleased to learn that Professor Slughorn was the coordinator, and that you were the only girl in that club. This possessed me to contact Professor Slughorn and to check up on you. He says that you are an exceptional student, but you are no longer the only girl; And, he is concerned. You can only imagine my surprise in hearing that your Professor would concerned. He says that it is because you do not show up for your weekly meetings. Gloria, I have raised you better than this. You must always keep up your perfect appearance, and this includes participating in any activity you have scheduled. I was also informed that you are no longer the only girl participating in his club activities. Instead, that poverty stricken girl (I do not recall her name at this moment as I am writing this while preparing for a trip to New York), is also going to participate. All I have to say to her is to not let her show you up. You have a combination of your parents good looks, plus my dark hair mixed in with your fathers blond. Diamonds are wasted on blonds, thank Merlin you weren't cursed with it._

_ Appearance is everything, and you have a good head on your shoulders as a bonus. But what's in your head doesn't matter if you don't look the part or carry yourself properly._

_Also, don't let the ones get snatched up. I heard that you find yourself infatuated with some orphaned boy named Riddle. Gloria, what could you possibly do with someone like that? Just because he is in Slytherin with decent grades does not mean that I will approve of him. Do not allow yourself to become entangled with commoners, I would not like it at all._

_And Gloria, never again will you shame the family in inviting a half-beast to any formal gathering. Think of your father and the things that you will be compromising if __you continue on this path. I hope this is not some sort of rebellious phase you're going through. Your father will soon enough be made Adviser to the Minister for Magic although I cannot fathom why he wasn't made that when his brother became the Minister in the first place._

_Anyway, I have to go. Please, don't do anything dishonorable and if I hear about you associating yourself with beasts again, you will be punished and he will be sorry._

_Signed, Your Mother. P.S. If you need motivation or someone to idolize yourself, look towards your cousin, Raven. She's the top student in House and she has never compromised her fathers position, and she listens to her mother."_

"Am I the only one who noticed that your mother didn't ask how you were?" I heard Lucrezia ask.

I sighed and stood up, "It's whatever. My father will soon be getting a promotion and I cannot hinder this. And as she said in the letter, appearance is everything. All I have to do is bat my eye lashes and everything with be ok." I sniffed, and tried to control my trembling shoulders, "She doesn't even know what I'm Professor Slughorn for. She doesn't know that we are talking about my future. But does she care? Of course not. She simply wants me to marry someone and to listen to her like I am some sort of fool."

Lucrezia frowned, "At least she knows your highly intelligent. Plus she thinks you're good-looking."

"This summer, she invited a friend over and she brought her son. He's five years older than me and dreams of being the Minister for Magic one day. He tried to impress me telling me something about a mystical scholar during the ancient days, and it was _far_ from accurate!"

Lucrezia furrowed her brow, "Let me guess, you decided to correct him and that turned him off."

I rolled my eyes, "My mother was so embarrassed that she struck me."

Morgana stood up, "Gloria, you smart, and pretty-"

"Try telling her that I'm pretty! I'm always trying to make her happy! I cut my hair two years ago because she suggested it to me and called it young and fresh. But as soon as I got she told me my bone structure right for it. That I should try some potions in order to give myself higher cheekbones. And then I began growing my hair and she called the color of my hair, dull and dead. Apparently, the only redeeming quality about me are my eyes. But apparently their not round enough? And then I'm too short, I'm too fat-"

"Gloria!" Lucrezia yelled putting her hands on my shoulder, "First of all, there is no such thing as too short! And you're not fat at all! You're effortlessly gorgeous and the fact that your mother even points out these nonexistent flaws only shows her insecurities." Lucrezia began to wipe away my tears and smiled down at me. I noticed that she had teared up, but she wasn't crying like me, "And the only person that should be judging your beauty is you. Not your mother, not me, not even Tom. But I'm sure if you asked Tom about this, or if you let him read the letter-"

"He can't read the letter-"

"Okay, he doesn't have to read the letter. But, if you asked him, I'm sure he would think you're beautiful. Because you are."

Morgana smiled and began patting my head, "And Gloria, don't cry again. Seeing you this upset, upsets me. And you have to know that these words are lies."

I sniffed and smiled up at the two, "I'm sorry. I can't believe I let my emotions get the best of me like that."

Morgana nodded and sat back down on my bed, "That's what happens when you let everything boil up inside."

I nodded, "Apparently, that's my problem." I shook my head, "If anything needs to be fixed, it has to be the way I communicate."

Lucrezia smirked, "Well, yeah. You do tend to shut people out."

Morgana nodded, "And dismiss whatever their saying."

"And belittle people."

"And you can be dishonest."

"And while mysterious is nice and all, being aloof is not a good thing."

I rolled my eyes and jumped on both of the girls, "OKKKKKK! I get it!"

The three of us laughed for a minutes, staring at the top of my canopy bed. We simply stared at it, nothing breaking our silence until Lucrezia spoke. "I love you guys."

"I love you two, too. You both are my best friends, and the only people that I trust completely." Morgana piped in.

I smiled, "Let's not never stop being friends."

"Friends?" Lucrezia inquired, "We're more like sisters, now. Now matter what, let's never let anything break our bond."

Morgana grinned, "I swear on the River Styx." The three of us laughed.

I was so thankful that it was a Friday night. We stayed up all night, ate snacks and laughed about random things. We gossiped, and I even told the two girls about me and Tom and our rendezvous, but not about your secret rooms. Lucrezia officially came out with telling us about her sending letters to Silas, and Morgana did in fact come out with her "small" crush on Mulciber.

I didn't realize it, but Christmas was right around the corner, and so was the Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and holiday (if you're in America or celebrate Thanksgiving). If not, I still hope everyone is having a nice life! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, it would have been out much sooner if I didn't leave my laptop at home while we went to my cousins house for the holiday (and I miserable... to an extant). I would love to hear how people's holidays went, and I would also like to hear what everyone thought of the chapter :)<strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
